Daughter of Dreams
by xxxSilver-Nightlarkxxx
Summary: Dawn Skylark never believed her mother's stories about being a Roman demigod. Kitty Kat always thought her mother was dead. When these two demigods are brought to Camp Half-Blood, the Doors of Death Prophecy is brewing. Daedalus is back and the Golden Fleece's magic is weakening. Five demigods have to get a potion to strengthen its magic. What's waiting for them in the maze?
1. Everyone Wants to Kill Me,Now Don't They

Hi, everyone! It's Eve E. I'm so, so, so sorry if it's long and if it's not that good. This is probably my first successful fanfic since…2010. XD Anyway, I hope you like it! Lastly, before you read on, this fanfic is dedicated to my awesome beta reader SkylarRocaineDaughterofHerme s. I hope you'll read her stories on PJO if you haven't already read them yet. She's a totally awesome writer! ;) Thanks, Skylar!

xxx

Everyone Wants to Kill Me, Now Don't They?

_Dawn_

I don't know what the _hell _I did but honestly, the only people who don't want me dead are my two best friends and a bossy girl I just met today—but she may secretly want to kill me too. So, I'm pretty sure they don't count…nope, they don't. But maybe I should explain what happened the day I ended up on everyone's hit list. All right, let's back track shall we?

I got to school before the bell went off and got to my first class just as it did, which never happened on a regular day and it wasn't. I was never late (well, not accidentally anyway). My mornings were never normal but today… nothing of it was. So, naturally, when my first class ended I braced myself for the upcoming questions.

"DAWN!" Kitty Kat—Caitlyn Adams to the teachers and Kitty Kat to the rest of the student population—screamed. The childish, pixie-like, curly-haired brunette ran towards me, smiling and giving me a permanent puppy-dog eyes look with her big, brown eyes. "You're _sooooo _dead with Derek! He's going to kill you for being late!" She sang, grinning. "I highly doubt that. I didn't see him in class today so he's much, much later than I am." I replied.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Derek rounded the corner and when he saw us, walked towards us. His tall, lean, tanned form came in sight, his bronze hair tousled and his turquoise eyes weary.

"How's it going, little sis? You late too?" He asked, smiling slightly. Of course, I wasn't Derek's little sister and no, we weren't related in any way at all but we had grown up together. We had lived in the same area and known each other since we were five. There were very few times we were separated, the times when he was at a summer camp for all boys. We treated each other like sister and brother so, it grew to be something we always called each other. He was my bro and I was his little sis.

"Nope, I got to class exactly when the bell rang. You?" I replied. "Missed first period," He answered, "Just got here now." "Well, it wasn't important. Miss Kenneth was droning on and on about a poem by Robert Frost—Fire and Ice—I memorized last year, when I found a book with that poem in it." I said without missing a beat.

"So basically, you're telling me you memorized a poem inside a book without bothering to read the book." Derek asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. I nodded. "I need to fill my Book of Quotes. I don't really care if I get epic quotes from the internet or a book I find in the dumpster. A quote is a quote. It doesn't matter where you find it, or where it's from. What matters is that the message reaches you." I answer.

"Deep," Derek remarked. "Not really," Kitty Kat answered. "I got it. It's got to count for something." Derek and I laughed and Kitty smiled. We all had to agree with that. It wasn't as if Kitty was stupid or anything but she was dense and had to be the most simple-minded thirteen-year-old I've ever met. I was younger than her by four months and I was still more mature than both Derek, who's a year older than us, and her…well in certain areas I was.

The bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking the day was finally going back on track. If only I knew what I was going to face.

xxx

During lunch, I knew something was definitely up. Derek was fiddling with a black Swiss Army knife and glancing around him nervously. Then something caught my eye, a pink wristband on Kitty's wrist. Something that wasn't there before…

"What's that?" I ask her, gesturing to her wristband. "I found it on the car seat this morning. It was cute." She answers. Derek looks at the wristband and raises an eyebrow as if he knows something about it but the look was gone so fast I wondered if I had just imagined it.

"Miss Skylark! I need to talk to you. Come with me!" Miss Letterman snapped, coming up to our table looking like the strict, bird-looking teacher that she was. I never had the best record, getting myself into trouble often, but I didn't know what I had done to make her mad again.

Derek looked nervous and half like he wanted to protest but he kept his mouth shut. Kitty Kat shot me a sympathetic glance but she looked away just as quickly. I stood up, sighing and flicking my black ponytail off my shoulder just to look bored. "Yes, Miss Letterman." I replied wearily.

She glared at me and marched out of the cafeteria, expecting me to follow. I lazily straightened my black vest over my white shirt, dusted off my dark wash jeans, and dragged my glittery silver Converse boots as I walked out of the door to follow Ms. Letterman.

She led me to an empty classroom and then she smiled in cruelly. "What a pathetic little daughter of dreams! Not a clue about what she really is or where the path of her fate will take her?! No gods or goddesses to aid her! What poor dear. It will be a pleasure watching you suffer and die with your innocence." Ms. Letterman cackled.

Then I watched as my History teacher morph into a large sphinx.

xxx

I had gotten various punishments from my teachers and my mother every time I did something incredibly mischievous or flat out disrespectful. But never once in my life until this day did I ever have _'dying a painful death' _be one of those punishments.

"Before I kill you, I'll give you a little chance to live. If you answer my little riddle correctly, you will be spared and brought to my Mistress. If not, then you die a long, painful death and I take your dead body to my Mistress instead." Ms. Letter—the sphinx said.

"Hit me with your best shot," I answered confidently but inside, every cell in my body was shaking like tuning fork. What did she mean by 'no gods or goddesses to aid me' and 'daughter of dreams'?

"_The answer to this riddle leads up to what you fear the most:_

_ In the dead of the night, this is all you can see_

_ When you wish to blend into the shadows, this is what you will be_

_ If you look inside an enemy's heart this is what you shall see_

_ And it is the shadow of light for those who know what it can be."_

As the sphinx-slash-my-History-teacher finished reciting the riddle, I knew what it was. I mean, I was no genius but it was so obvious. Besides, I knew what I feared the most. "You call that a riddle? It doesn't rhyme or anything." I muttered under my breath.

"The dark, or the darkness," I replied loud enough for her to hear this time. She hissed coldly under her breath. Then she smiled deviously. "Did you really think I'd let you go so easily, my dear. My Mistress wants you, dead or alive. I'll bring you back dead." She snarled. Faster than I thought possible, she pounced.

And Kitty Kat—being the reckless, clumsy, and _stupid _cat we loved—jumped in front of me (don't ask me how she even got there fast enough), screaming bloody murder. Just before the sphinx's claws dug into her flesh, a bronze shield with green ivy patterns and silver roses spiralled out from her pink wristband to take the blow. There was a sound like nails on a chalkboard when the claws raked against the shield.

Derek was cursing in a different tongue but somehow I knew exactly what he was saying and I made a mental note to wash his mouth if I lived through this. He flipped the blade out of his Swiss Army knife and it grew into a long, double-ended gold spear with what looked like bronze spearheads at the each end.

Kitty Kat screamed as the sphinx turned to pounce at him. She smacked her shield hard against our old History teacher and sharp spikes slipped out from the silver roses on it. Ms. Letterman let out a growl as the spikes drew blood and the silver roses turned red, taking the color of her blood.

That was probably a really good distraction because Derek took the opportunity to throw his spear and it flew with stunning accuracy into the sphinx's side. There was a shriek and our History teacher exploded into yellow powder.

Kitty was shaking as her shield turned into her innocent pink wristband again. Derek sighed and picked up his spear, looking worried. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He whispered. "I wasn't expecting their scent to be to be that strong that they'd be found out sooner than I estimated."

I turned to glare at him. "What the hell was that? Am I going crazy? I thought I had ADHD not mental issues like my mother! Great! So, insanity runs in the genes? That's wonderful. So, when are you planning on taking us all to an asylum?" I snapped sarcastically.

"What the _Hades_," Derek corrected absent-mindedly. Kitty Kat turned in his direction, shaking from both fear and anger—which was a first because of all the years I've spent with Caitlyn Adams, she's never once gotten mad. She stomped over to him and crossed her arms when she stopped in front of him.

"I don't care if it's what the hell or what the Hades or what in the world or what in Tartarus! I DON'T CARE! What I care about is finding out why the _Hades _our History teacher turned into a sphinx and tried to kill Dawn. I would also love to know _why you own a freaking spear-slash-Swiss-Army-Knife and why my wristband just turned into a shield._" She exclaimed, throwing up her hands in frustration.

Derek looked at her. "We need to get out of here, _now. _I'll explain when we get to a safe place I know. But before that, I just need to ask you both something. Do you know Greek mythology?" He asked. Kitty nodded and I didn't have to answer because Derek knew about my mother insisting she was a daughter of Victoria, the Roman goddess of Victory.

"The gods, Greek mythology, the stories Dawn's mother told her about are real. The gods migrate along with Mount Olympus wherever the fire burns brightest to different places. They are in States now. Actually, Mount Olympus has moved to be over the Empire State Building in New York. They have children with mortals and those children are half-god and half-mortal. They're called half-bloods, heroes, but most commonly demigods. You two are demigods but as to who your godly parent is, I have no idea. There's a camp for people with us, a safe place for demigods to train and live their lives. It's a place called Camp Half-Blood. The camp director is a guy named Mr. D and the activities director is Chiron, a centaur. We need to get you to Camp Half-Blood and then they can explain everything to you. Dawn, no matter how crazy your mom is, she really is the daughter of Victoria." Derek explained.

"Derek Summers, you are so lucky I trust you because if I didn't I would've taken you straight to the mental hospital—both of us with you." I muttered. He smiled slightly before becoming serious again. "Look, little sis, you two need to get home and pack up. Bring everything you need and can't live without. I'm going to take Kitty Kat home. She's a magnet for trouble and I'd rather she not get herself into any with how things are going, there's a high chance of her dying. I really do not need that happening. You'll need to go alone and we'll meet you there. Be careful and don't do anything reckless." He told me.

"I'll do my best. No promises though. I'm Dawn Skylark after all. I get myself into all sorts of trouble because I'm impulsive and I don't think before I do stuff. That's how I roll," I joke. "Come back alive and in one piece and I won't say anything about it," Derek replied, smiling slightly.

"Deal, now what are you waiting for? Get going, bro. The faster you get Kitty's stuff, the better. I don't need any near more death experiences until I get something to fight with, preferably something sharp and extremely dangerous." I say, turning around and walking out the door.

Before I turned the corner, I looked back and gave my two best friends a two-fingered salute. Kitty gave me an optimistic smile. "Don't die!" She called, which meant good luck to a normal person but Kitty Kat was never normal. Derek gave me crooked smile and I knew he was worried because it was clear in his turquoise eyes. I mouthed him a good luck and offered them both reassuring smiles before I left.

xxx

I stood in front of our small American-style house, feeling a sense of anxiety before I entered. My mother was sitting in an armchair, staring off into space. "Mom," I said hesitantly. Indigo Skylark, my once beautiful and strong mother, looked at me. Her black hair was peppered with white and had the same bronze streak that I had in it. Her eyes were light blue and dazed when they stared into mine.

"Dawn, sweetheart, how are you? Why are you so early? Did something happen?" She asked, looking concerned. It almost slipped my mind that she was actually off her rocker, _almost._ But it seemed that she was having a good day today, hopefully that meant she would be as close to sane and normal as she could get and she would stay that way.

"You were right about all those Greek and Roman mythology stuff you told me about. It's real. A sphinx attacked me today. She called me a daughter of dreams. Derek, my best friend, took this spear and killed her. She turned into dust. That sphinx used to be my History teacher, Miss Letterman." I explain warily.

A flash of recognition lit up on her face. "You were lucky that you hadn't believed me when I told you about me being a demigod. It saved you and kept your scent at bay. They would've found you much sooner. I'm glad I've been able to explain so much and leave you with so much information before you go. You'll be a hero, my darling. You'll be just like me. You're going to be a beautiful, strong, capable hero with a kind heart. Remember that no matter what happens, you have to trust your instincts." She told me, her eyes beginning to cloud with tears.

"I will," I whispered. I heard my voice crack and I knew that no matter how rough and strange my relationship was with my mom I would miss her so much. I'd miss her smile, her gentleness, her optimism, her bravery, and the way she would tell me stories about mythology. But I would really miss was when she would have one of her good days and come out with me and stare at the stars. Before we would go back inside and I would go to bed, she would always tell me a poem. It was like an 'I love you' without saying it. Every night when we didn't watch the stars, I would recite it before I went to sleep.

'_Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_Doubt that the sun doth move,_

_Doubt truth be a liar_

_But never doubt our love.' _

"Dawn, don't forget how much I love you. I know I haven't been the same since your father left. I don't blame him and neither should you. He had to leave but I know he would've stayed if he could. Anyway, I just want you to know that I'll miss you so much. I've always loved you, Dawn. Whether I'm sane or in one of those times where I'm completely unaware of what I'm doing or who I am, the only thing I can remember is you. Your laugh when you were a baby, your smile when you're going to leave in the morning, the color of your eyes…I remember them all, sane or not." She whispered, tears sliding down her face.

I hug her but she shoves me away. "You don't have enough time. You need to get out of here. Monsters will be coming, lured to you by your scent. You must go! Pack everything and go! Hurry up!" She orders. I nod and run into my room.

I don't waste a moment, grabbing a duffel bag and shoving all my 'important' clothes into it. I throw the rest of my necessities into it. I keep very few of my personal belongings, only a photo album, my Book of Quotes, the very few books that were mine, my iPod, and my silver laptop.

I sling the duffel bag across my chest and I leave the room, not daring to look back. When I go into the living room, my mother is waiting for me. She holds out a black belt and when I reach out to take it, it turns into an extendable black whip crackling with electricity. "It used to be mine," She explained, "You don't have a weapon. It served me well and I'm sure you'll learn to use it in time."

I thank her and give her a hug. I turn and head to the door, when I feel her presence behind me. I look back to see what she wants and I'm staring into the eyes of a completely different person. My mom's once blue eyes were all black, the pupils vanishing in the black of her irises.

She's holding up a knife and I dodge it. She slashes forward and it seems that no matter how out of practice she is, she can still fight well enough. The knife slices a long, thin gash across my forearm and suddenly it feels like my arm is on fire. I scream and stumble back, trying to avoid her hit. She doesn't give me a chance to regain my bearings, attacking again. This time, she nicks the skin on my neck with the tip of her blade.

But before she can move the knife back, I grab it by the blade. I ignore the sting, the wetness of my hand as the blood trickles down from it and the pain as the blade tears into my skin. I let out a whimper but I don't let go. I yank it out of her grasp and toss it upwards. I catch it by the hilt with my uninjured right hand—which is lucky that I'm right-handed and she injured my left—and run away from the place I called home before my mother…or whatever creature was possessing her could catch me.

When I reach the end of the street, I lean against a streetlight. My forearm and hand were bleeding heavily and I couldn't open my bag. My right hand wasn't hurt but my right forearm was and I couldn't move it without letting out curse words so explicit my mother might've made me wash my mouth with alcohol or screaming bloody murder. Neither of those sounded like things I should be doing at the moment, since I was on the run from monsters I have yet to encounter.

I sunk to the ground and silently prayed to Tyche for luck enough that Derek and Kitty Kat would find me here and fix up my hand. I doubted it would work but I had to hope or I'd pass out from blood loss and be a very easy target for very hungry monsters. I was not feeling like becoming something's dinner at any time.

"DAWNIE, GODS ARE YOU OKAY?!" A high-pitched, very familiar voice screamed. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the floppy, red cat-eared hat. Then I saw the red and blue mismatched, knee-length socks, the red and blue shirt, the jeans with paint splatters on them, and the high pigtails of brown curls. "Kitty, you're okay." I sighed, relieved.

"I wish I could say the same thing for you, little sis. Look in the mirror recently? There's a lot of blood. That is blood, right?" Derek asked, coming into view. He was teasing me but there was concern written all over his face. "No, I happened to drench myself with red paint. Of course it's blood, genius!" I muttered sarcastically. He laughed, relieved for once.

"If you can manage to be sassy and sardonic in that condition, you're still pretty fine. I can patch that up. Just hold on a while first, all right?" He said, kneeling down next to me. I nodded and looked at him. "Since when did you know first aid?" I asked him as he pulled out a first aid kit from his backpack. "It's a child of Apollo thing," Derek answered calmly.

I expected Kitty to break out her hyper streak and be all _'son of Apollo? That is so cool!' _I also expected that she'dstart shooting questions at Derek at the rate of a machine gun but she held back all the curiosity, well most of it at least.

"SON OF APOLLO," She commented, "THAT IS SO AWESOME! I wonder who my parent is! I want cool powers too!" The excitement in her voice was obvious and it made both of us smile at her. Count on Kitty to be optimistic, nonchalant, and childishly excited. You'd think we handed her an early birthday present.

It was silent afterwards. Derek gave me this water bottle that had golden liquid in it and I drank half of it before he took it away again. "Godly food like ambrosia and nectar could make you feverish if you consume too much and kill mortals but they heal anything," He explained, putting the bottle away into his bag.

The wounds on my forearm and hand were healed completely. I thanked him and Kitty pulled me up from the ground. "We need to keep moving." Derek reminded us. We started running towards school and then, we heard a booming war cry. Kitty froze. We all turned our attention to the street to our right and I cursed colorfully.

"CYCLOPES! RUN!" Derek yelled. We took off down the street. "What do the mortals see? It's impossible for them not to notice a giant Cyclopes chasing after us!" I asked, shouting over the noise of the Cyclopes footsteps. "There's something called the Mist that keeps mortals from seeing stuff like that though I'm not sure what they do see." Derek explained, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, Kitty tripped on her shoelace and fell flat onto the pavement with an 'oof!' We froze and pulled her up just as a blue car flew right over us and landed just feet from where we were standing. Derek shook his head and dragged us into a side street.

"Split up," He murmured as the Cyclopes passed the small street we were on. "What?! We can't do that! That's insane! If one of us gets caught, we won't be able to help!" Kitty protested. "I don't like that idea either but it's our best bet. He'll have a harder time catching us if we're running in different directions." I whispered.

She slowly nodded. "You both better be careful." Kitty warned. "It's you I'm worried about," I muttered. She laughed. "Don't do anything stupid, you two." Derek reprimanded before he was off and running, taking the street where the Cyclopes was. Kitty looked surprised. "He's going to get himself killed." I hissed. "Derek will be fine! He's had more experience in stuff like this." Kitty assured me, but she seemed to be trying to assure herself as well.

I nodded. "Good luck, Kitty Kat." I told her. Then I ran into the road to our left, not sparing the Cyclopes or Derek a glance as I passed their street. I passed house after house, getting closer and closer to school when I heard what I dreaded most. Derek was yelling and there was a huge roar of victory that drowned him out.

I stopped and watched in horror as the huge Cyclopes clutched Derek by his ankle and then dropped him. I could hear screaming and out of the blue, a beautiful white Pegasus rode in and caught him on its back.

The rider—a caramel-haired girl wearing an orange shirt with the words: _Camp Half-Blood_—pulled out a bow and notched an arrow. She fired an arrow right into the Cyclopes eye and he let out an angry roar. He swatted at her but her Pegasus dodged it easily.

The girl fired an array of arrows into his eye again and before the Cyclopes could react, the Pegasus swooped downwards and landed on the pavement near me. She regarded me with haughty blue-gray eyes and dropped down onto the ground to stand in front of me.

She was at least three inches taller than I was, willowy, lithe, and beautiful. Her caramel curls flooded around her, windswept and still looking photo-ready. She had the looks of a British girl and carried herself like a princess—head held high, chin up, confident posture, and looking down at me.

"You must be the demigod Derek was sent to protect. I did tell Chiron to send a satyr instead but he insisted that Derek get a chance to…fulfill his dreams of being the protector of new demigods. I heard there were two of you. Where is your companion?" She asked coldly.

That's when Kitty Kat decided come in, looking worried and also quite like she out of one of those animes she loved to watch. "DAWN—who are you?" Kitty exclaimed before quieting down. The caramel-haired girl pursed her lips and looked slightly annoyed.

"My name is Kyrie, Kyrie Hall, daughter of Nyx the Goddess of the Night." She answered. Then a huge hand wrapped around her and picked her up. Kitty and I looked up and watched as Kyrie struggled in the iron grip of the Cyclopes. Her face turned red, the blood going to her head, and the Cyclopes' grip began to tighten—trying to suffocate her.

Kyrie screamed so loud it jarred Derek right out of unconsciousness. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted. So, naturally, I took out my whip and got onto her Pegasus, riding it into the sky and right in front of the Cyclopes' face. "PUT HER DOWN!" I yelled.

I really should've thought through my brilliant plan because he did drop Kyrie…and she fell about three stories, screaming the whole way down. "KYRIE!"

xxx

Cliff hanger! (I know lots of people may hate that)

Anyway, I'll update ASAP. Hope you leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated but flames will be taken care of by Leo! If you don't like it, then don't read it. I don't mean to be rude but I really don't like haters since I'm not forcing people to read this! Thanks! Here's a cyber-cookie for all of you!

-Eve E


	2. We Fall To Our Deaths

Yay! It's Christmas! Well, for me in my country, it is. Anyway, Merry Christmas! God bless you all! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. Reasons are at the end of this chapter! Anyway, this hasn't been read over by my Beta Reader. I'm on a writing frenzy right now so the third chapter should be up soon, if I decide not to have it read over again. Oh, BTW it's short. I know. But the third chapter should make up for it. I was supposed to end it longer but the next scene just doesn't seem to fit this chapter so I separated from this chapter and put it in the next one. Anyway, read on! Hope you like it!

-Eve E

* * *

xxx

We Fall To Our Deaths

~Kyrie~

"KYRIE!" I could hear screaming but my own scream piercing the air was drowning everything else. I could hear the wind in my ears as I fell and in my head, I was cursing that stupid black-haired girl—Dawn—to the deepest pit of Tartarus.

She never did think anything through like Derek had told me but whereas he was amused, I was definitely not and who could blame me? She was the very reason I was falling to my death. I closed my eyes and prayed to the gods to save me. I would_ not _die without killing Dawn first!

Suddenly, the wind died and I could feel someone's arms around me. I opened my eyes and Derek sighed in relief. The brunette anime girl looked over at me—concerned—but her eyes flicked back to Dawn again. I stared at Derek and he set me down.

"You okay, Kyrie?" He asked. "Of course," I said stiffly. I straightened myself and looked back at him again. "Thank you for catching me," I murmured, trying to hide my embarrassment. I disliked having owing or depending on others. It made me feel weak and I was definitely not weak!

"No problem. I guess everyone is falling to their deaths today." He commented and then tacked on with an afterthought, "Besides, I owe you. You saved me so I've got your back. Right?" Derek gave me a crooked smile and the corners of my lips went up into a smile. "Sure," I replied uncertainly.

"Guys, I don't know about you two but don't you think we should help Dawnie out? I feel pretty bad just leaving her to fend off a Cyclops the size of a three story building alone." Kitty remarked from on our left.

I cursed. As much I disliked Dawn at the moment, I had forgotten that we had left her to fight that monster all alone without training or anything and the guilt was like a wave crashing over me. Whether she accidentally made the Cyclops drop me or not, she had tried to save me either way and it wasn't as if she had meant to do that.

I whistled loudly and three Pegasi appeared in the sky. One of them was a white and bronze Pegasus, named Cantrielle. The second was black with a gold mane, tail, and wings—I recognized him to be Zero. The last was Derek's Pegasus—a dark gray steed with white wings, a white tail, and a white mane—named Storm Front.

I hooked myself onto Zero, Derek climbed up on his, and the anime-ish girl scrambled up onto Cantrielle looking excited. We ascended just as the Cyclops swatted Dawn and my Pegasus, Asterisk. They tried to dodge but the Cyclopes had learned its lesson because he caught them in his hand and hurled them away.

Asterisk tried to slow herself and get airborne. She extended her wings and slowed herself down but Dawn wasn't so lucky. The black-haired girl couldn't fly, nor could she stop herself in mid-air like a Pegasus could.

She flew passed us and miraculously, she caught hold of my arm and swung herself onto Zero's back. He neighed in approval and I looked back at her. There was a long scratch across her left cheek and scratches along her arms but besides that, she didn't seem anymore injured than Derek.

"I never got the chance to apologize for being stupid and accidentally almost getting you killed." Dawn said over the howling of the wind and the Cyclops that Derek and the anime girl were fighting. I shook my head. "Next time—if you want to do something stupid—make sure no one else has to die because of it, will you?" I reply, but my tone warmer than before.

Then, I jumped off Zero's back and landed on Asterisk's back instead. "That Pegasus, Zero, he's yours now. He seems to like you more than he likes anyone else." I tell her before passing her. I catch the smile she throws at me before I look away and pull out the silver chain from under my shirt.

I press down on the lock and key charms on it and a bow and quiver materializes in my hands and on my back. I notch an arrow into the bow's string and aim it at the Cyclops' eye. Derek is stabbing at his eye. "Kitty Kat, watch out!" He yells at the anime girl, who nods and touches a pink wristband she's wearing.

The Cyclopes swings out his arm but a shield spirals out of it and I recognize it easily. It's Ivy Rose, a legendary shield of Demeter. But I wasn't paying it that much attention because I was too busy watching Kitty Kat hold up the shield and block the Cyclops' arm. _'It won't work!' _I wanted to shout but before I could open my mouth to tell her, spikes slide out unnoticeably and sunk themselves into the Cyclops' arm.

The monster wailed in pain and wrenched its arm away from Kitty Kat's shield. The once silver roses were yellow, absorbing the color of the yellow monster dust they turned into when their essences get sent to Tartarus.

Dawn and Zero soared over my head, almost nicking me with Zero's hoof. She sent me a cheeky grin before she pulled out a knife and stabbed the Cyclops in the eye. "We need to get out of here. It'll take much more than this to kill it." Dawn yelled. Kitty Kat and Derek nodded and even I had to agree.

"Let's take the pegasi and fly to Camp Half-Blood." Derek suggested, looking at me. "We're in San Francisco and Camp Half-Blood is in Long Island. Do you _really think _we're going to make it? It's on the other side of the country!" I protest, shooting the Cyclopes in the eye with a golden feather arrow.

"Do we have another choice?!" Derek defends, looking impatient. "This is why we should have a child of Hades here so we could _shadow travel _out of here!" I snap, irritated. I fire another arrow at the Cyclops but in my frustration, it misses by feet.

"Then Iris-message one! Oh wait! You can't because we don't have a rainbow or any drachmas!" Derek argues. He's actually looking annoyed for once in his life! "Wow! I've actually pissed off the laid-back, King of Calm Derek Summers! I completely deserve a round of applause!" I reply sardonically.

"Stop being so stuck-up, Kyrie! Our first priority is to get them back safe! I don't care if it'll take ages for us to get back! What matters is that we get BACK!" He yelled back. Both of our pegasi were looking anxious and nervous.

"ENOUGH! ARGUING ISN'T GOING TO HELP ANYTHING!" Kitty Kat shouts and I can tell she never gets mad because Dawn and Derek go silent. The sight of the cute, dense little anime girl angry scared me more than I wanted to admit. I closed my mouth and looked away.

That's the biggest mistake. We forget that behind us is a giant Cyclops and it takes that opportunity to snatch up both Dawn and Kitty Kat. Dawn is cursing and Kitty Kat looks like she wants to bite its hand but she thinks better of it. Dawn hisses and tugs at the belt around her waist until it comes off. When it lands in her palm, it transforms into a long whip, crackling with electricity.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU ANNOYING IDIOT OF A CYCLOPS! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She snaps and it does drop her, down, down, down, right onto Zero's back. Kitty Kat, on the other hand, isn't so lucky. The Cyclops throws her at Derek and Storm Front and she tumbles into them, heavy enough to take them with her. Storm Front rights himself and Derek and Kitty—her fall slowing down—bounces right off of the Pegasus and lands onto a car's hood just a few feet down, groaning.

Dawn is hitting her whip against the Cyclopes, managing to feebly hold him back while Derek goes to check on Kitty Kat. I ride towards her again, soaring up to fire arrow after arrow into the Cyclops' eye which doesn't seem to do much good anymore. Dawn turns back and we both quickly glance at Derek and Kitty Kat, who seems shaken but not seriously hurt.

Derek climbs back onto Storm Front's back and Kitty Kat pulls herself onto Cantrielle's. "We need to get out of here!" Dawn shouts, dodging a car—thrown by our lovely little enemy—that soars right above her head. "Get to the San Francisco Bridge! It's not too far from here by air. We'll think of something there!" Derek yells back and Kitty Kat gives me puppy-dog eyes that I can't say 'no' to.

"You'd better have a plan, Derek, or I will gut you like a fish. I swear I will." I call back and we retreat as fast as our Pegasi can take us, flying upwards into the sky and scouting for the San Francisco Bridge as the sun begins to set above us. I can hear the Cyclops' roar of rage but the farther we go, the quieter the sound seems until it's finally gone.

Derek and Dawn are in the lead. Zero—his black body and golden mane—and Dawn—her hair black and bronze, streaked once on the left side of her hair—seem to be a perfect combination of rider and steed. Dawn seemed so comfortable riding with Zero and Zero had shown an instant liking to her, something that he hadn't shown to any other rider he had. Derek seemed to be glad to be riding on Storm Front again as well. The two had always been so close and Storm Front had missed him when he attended the mortal school and always seemed very happy when Derek came back to Camp Half-Blood in the summer.

Dawn finally turned to look at us, changing position so she was sitting backwards on Zero. Kitty Kat then turned to me. "By the way, we didn't really introduce ourselves properly, due to that Cyclops. I'm Caitlyn Adams, but you can call me Kitty or Kitty Kat." She said, smiling at me. Dawn sighed at the brunette's innocence but I could see the affection in her eyes every time she looked at Kitty and I knew she really didn't mind how dense Kitty was.

"Dawn Skylark, giving out sarcastically witty comments and dishing out attitude just to annoy everyone around, at your service," Dawn said, winking at me. "Don't let Dawnie fool you. She's really quite nice when she wants to be." Kitty added, smiling affectionately at her black-haired friend. "I'm not nice," Dawn snapped.

Derek snickered from the front of the group and Dawn glared daggers at his back until he turned around and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, little sis. You know I didn't mean anything." Derek apologized and Dawn laughed. "You never mean anything negative, Derek." She said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask. Derek scratched the back of his head uncertainly. "Well, you see…" Derek started to say. I sigh. "There isn't one, is there?" I ask, but it isn't really a question. "Don't you have a single drachma on you?" He asks. "No, I don't. Don't you?" I answer. "Not one," Derek sighs. "So, I guess Iris Messaging is out of the question then." I reply. "Start praying, Derek. We'll need some godly powers—" Dawn suddenly gasps and cuts us off. "Guys, I got a bit of a premonition of some sort. We need to turn around and get back to school _right now_." She says.

"The school will be closed by this time, Dawn. What are you talking about?" Derek says. "I don't think we should be traveling by night but the Cyclops might still be there." Kitty says, looking torn. "We can avoid it. But we need a safe place to stay until the sun rises. Traveling by night is way too dangerous and I have this gut feeling that we need to go back. I can't explain it but let's just wait it out at school and rest there before we do anything else." Dawn answers, pleading. "Dawn's right. Turn around. We're going back the way we came." I order.

xxx

When we get back to the school, the Cyclops is gone and we easily fly over the school fence and into the grounds. From there, we hide the Pegasi in one of the huge storage sheds near the fence. Kitty thinks its Pegasi abuse but they're comfortable enough there. The sun is quickly setting on the horizon and we go inside the school building to look for an empty classroom to rest in.

Derek goes to find some pillows and blankets from the teacher's lounge. Kitty goes to the cafeteria to steal some food and Dawn and I scout around for a place to sleep. We settle in the deserted History classroom and Derek volunteers to keep watch while we sleep for a little while. I fall asleep for four hours and it's around nine o'clock when I woke up to relieve Derek's shift.

I knew I checked the clock at midnight and my eyelids were so heavy. I remember taking a small nap and promising I would get up in a little while just so I could rest my eyes for a bit. Suddenly, maybe after a few hours, we were all woken up by the sound of an ear-splitting scream of fear and panic. "KYRIE!"

xxx

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I've been grounded and then there were exams…and then we had constant family holiday parties which I had to attend. I just got my laptop back a few days ago and I've been busy for the past few days trying to get Christmas shopping done and working on a story as well. Sorry for not updating! Merry Christmas, everyone! God bless you all!

-Eve E


	3. Pain Like I've Never Felt Before

Hey, everyone! Here's the third chapter! As promised, the date is pretty close to the last chapter I made so I'm glad I got to finish it! It's my birthday tomorrow so I probably might not have time to update as fast as I hope but I should have the fourth chapter uploaded by the 29th if I'm not too busy! Anyway, hope you like it! I didn't have it Beta Read again because I thought this chapter seemed quite fine and I'm using Microsoft to correct any grammer or spelling mistakes I have! Read on then! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! (if I did Leo and Hazel would be together)

-Eve E

* * *

xxx  
Pain Like I've Never Felt Before

Dawn

Derek had warned me just before I went to sleep about demigods having vivid dreams and I always had vivid dreams so I thought I could handle it. But when I went to sleep, I didn't expect to see a silvery white-haired man wearing a cloak made of swirling colors in my dreams. "Dawn…" The man asked. "…Father?" I asked, surprised. The white-haired ma—ahem, my father smiled at me. Gods of Olympus, having an Olympian as your godly parent was just…bordering insane.

"I've been keeping tabs on you, Dawn. You've really grown up to look a lot like your mother. You have the same fire in your eyes that she did when I first met her." He said, sighing wistfully. I stuttered, trying to form a response of some kind but my mind was blank. Instead, I didn't respond, unable to think of anything to say back.

Was I supposed to tell him I missed him? Saying that seemed like lying so I didn't say that. Should I say 'where were you' and suddenly be mad at him? Was I supposed to blame him for leaving my mom in that condition while she raised me? But I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. Somehow, I believed what my mother told me.

Finally, one question came to mind. "Why did you leave?" I asked. My tone was controlled, calm, and I hoped he wouldn't take it the wrong way. Father smiled. "What happened to a nice 'hello Father'?" He asked, looking amused. I didn't reply and he finally sighed. "If you must know, Zeus doesn't allow Gods or Goddesses to watch their children grow up. He's afraid we'll flaunt our duties as gods. I had to obey and return to Olympus. But I wouldn't have left if I had the choice." He explained.

He probably had quite a lot of children all over the world. I wasn't any more special than the others out there but I didn't care. I wasn't looking for a father figure. I was content the way things were now. So, I nodded and hoped he saw it. "I understand. I just wished you hadn't left my mother to grow insane on her own. I was a child. I couldn't do anything to help her and I didn't grow up fast enough to be able to do something about it. By the time I was old enough to understand, she was quite gone already. But, fine. I'm not blaming you. You couldn't do anything about it." I replied, my tone curt.

It was really a pain to be so polite with him but he was a god and I really had to be careful not to get on his bad side. "Father, who are you?" I ask, breaking the silence. His smile became secretive. "You'll find out soon enough. But I'll tell you this, I am most definitely no major god but you'll find that my domain is quite interesting despite the fact. I'm sure you will…find it _to your liking_." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"You aren't just saying that because all gods and goddesses think their powers are the best, are you?" I ask and he laughs, actually _laughs_ and it's just like his silver-tongued accent. It sounds so…easy and just so genuine. Somehow, it sounds so normal as well. "No, I assure you. You'll find my powers quite mystifying. If you are anything like your mother, you'll find interesting enough." He replied and this time I ease up and smile. "I may not be my mother but we're alike. But if I'm disappointed…" I say and leave my sentence adrift.

"You won't be. Now, with that said, I must warn you. Though you are in good hands with that Daughter of Nyx and the Son of Apollo, they'll also need your help. If you're anything like me and your mother, you'll easily adapt into the life of a demigod. Something is stirring, my dear. I can't be sure what it is but something is different. You're fate may have been already sealed but I must warn you either way. Be careful, my dear. Whatever happens, you must let your instincts take over and do what you think is right. Take care of yourself." He says quickly.

"What do you mean? My fate? What does my fate have to do with this? What's going on? You make it sound like I'm going to die! What—" I ask, desperate for answers. But all my father does is shake his head. "Listen to me, Dawn. I really don't know but I'll be here for guidance. You'll find me in your dreams. I'll be watching over you. I promise. But you must wake up now, Dawn. Your friends need you right now. Wake up, Dawn. _Wake up!_" He says and suddenly, my eyes fly open and I jerk upright.

In the darkness, I spot the shapes of three women in battle armor with scaly green skin, yellow eyes, and two snake-like tails for legs. One is guarding the door, the other is slithering down the aisles of desks, and the last is standing over Kyrie with a shield strapped to her arm and a spear in her hand. I'm too far away to do anything but scream, "KYRIE!" I jump up and try to make my way over to her but my foot catches a chair and I hit the ground, cursing the darkness of the room.

Kyrie gasps and awakens. Her hand grasps the dagger she kept under her pillow. She parries away the spear before it reaches her and thank the Gods; my scream has alerted both Kitty and Derek. Kitty's hair is in messy curls, her matching pajama top and bottom are still striped with red and blue which I tried hard not to sigh at, and her eyes are surprised as her shield spirals out from her bracelet.

Derek's hair looks like his hand had accidentally landed on an electric eel while he was asleep and he's wearing a ratty white t-shirt and pajama pants riding low so that his boxers, decorated with dancing snowmen on them no less, were peeking out. This would have been great black mail material if I wasn't almost being skewered by a flying spear thrown by one of those snake-dragon-women things as I stand up.

The spear misses me by an inch, whistling just passed my head and embedding its tip into the wall behind me. I scan around for my whip or for my mother's dagger but in the dark, I can barely see anything but shapes. I lunge for my backpack and scramble with zipper as the snake-tail woman starts to approach. The zipper is stuck and I tug on it harder, begging wordlessly for it to open. The woman is almost exactly standing above me when the zipper tugs sideways and the bag opens.

I grab the dagger at the top of the bag and the spear tip hits it, just as I hold it up to defend myself. I don't think about it when I grab the spear and use her momentum to pull the spear towards me. We wrestle for the spear and as the other end of the spear levels with her throat, I push it forward. The spearhead drives into her throat and she gasps and hisses. Just as she turns into yellow powder, she pushes herself forward and I make the mistake of letting go of the spear because my end of the spear sinks into my thigh. She disintegrates into yellow vapor and I let out a muffled scream.

I can't look at my left leg anymore when I see the spear standing straight up with the tip embedded in my thigh. The sight alone sends me gasping in fear and panic. My thigh is burning but I don't want to take out the spear, even as blood from the wound stains my jeans. I don't want to look at it and the idea of having to pull out the spear sent bile rising in my throat. I try to focus on slowing my breath, but it still comes out in desperate, terrified gasps.

"D—Dawn—Dawnie," Kitty stutters as she runs over to me. She stops when she sees the black spear protruding from my leg. Her breath hitches and she swallows, her eyes looking both worried and scared. "K—Kyrie, Der—Derek," She calls and the panic and horror is clear in her voice. Kyrie appears in an instant, seemingly weary but not injured in the slightest. Derek, on the other hand, has a shallow cut running from the top of his arm down to the crease of his elbow.

His arm was bleeding profusely and the blood is seeping into the white linen blanket is wrapped around it. "Derek!" We exclaim in unison but he manages a smile. "It stings but I'm all right. It just got the vein. That's why there's so much blood, but it's not as bad as it looks. Trust me." He assures us but Kitty begins to fret and insists on at least bandaging it. Kyrie looks at me and kneels down. "Breathe, Dawn. Ignore the spear first, all right? You'll be okay. Just let me get it out of you and everything will be fine." She assures me as she takes the spear in both hands.

Kyrie stands up and pulls the spear with her. When it's out of my thigh, the pain increases and I bang my head against the wall behind me to try to ease some of it. "I'll patch that up and then, we need to get out of here. There might be more monsters and we can't take the chance of fighting them here. Besides, the sun is almost up and the janitors of the school will be here soon. We can't be caught." Kyrie says. She begins to patch up my thigh and puts ointment of some kind that relieves the pain completely. "You'll be all right to walk until that ointment wears off. After that, you'll either have to limp or stay on Zero." She tells me before we get up off the floor.

Derek and Kitty have finished putting away everything and packing up. "Are we really going to be riding on a bunch of Pegasi, flying over the State in pajamas?" Derek asks skeptically. "We don't have time to change. Got a problem with wearing that?" Kyrie replied, looking like she would laugh…but the time didn't call for that. Derek sighed and we slung our backpacks and duffel bags on our shoulders.

xxx

We're on the Pegasi and flying over California in just a few minutes. The Pegasi are flying as fast as possible with us on them and Kyrie had decided that—though it would take quite a few hours—it was our only option. I fell asleep on Zero's back and Kyrie woke me up just before sunset to show us the sight of a hill leading to a pine tree with a sort-of golden cloak over it and a dragon curled around the trunk.

"Is that…the Golden Fleece?" I asked, staring at the golden skin on the pine tree. "Yes, and that's Thalia's Pine as well. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and now the head of the Hunters of Artemis, the handmaidens of the Goddess Artemis. She was once that Pine Tree—long story—so we called it Thalia's Pine. As for the Fleece, Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, hero of the Titan War, and boyfriend of Annabeth Chase—daughter of Athena—is the one who brought in the Fleece with the help of Annabeth, Grover Underwood the Satyr, and Clarisse La Rue." Kyrie explained.

As we flew higher and closer, I spotted Camp Half-Blood up ahead. Cabins of different designs were spread in a certain area. There were woods, a river, a lake, and the beach there too. There was a rock-climbing wall that seemed to be flowing with lava, an arena, a basketball court, an armory, a volleyball court, a forge, an arts and crafts building, a pavilion, an amphitheater, strawberry fields, and a country house.

"That's the climbing wall. Below that is the amphitheater where we have campfire sing-alongs, the arts and crafts place, the volleyball court, and the canoe lake where the Naiads live. The Big House is that _big house_ over there. We have cabins for every god or goddess over there too. We used to just have for the twelve but now, because of Percy, we have cabins for minor gods now too. Oh! Right above that is the Mess Hall, the pavilion there. If you look to the left of the cabins, that's the arena, armory, forge, Pegasus stables, and strawberry fields. In the North Woods, we have Zeus's Fist—basically a pile of boulders—and the place where the labyrinth was found. You won't see it from here but…oh well." Kyrie said, sounding like a tour guide more than anything.

"What's the dragon's name? It's so cute!" Kitty asked, looking so excited. Cantrielle snorted underneath her. "Ooh, don't be jealous, Cantrielle! Of course, you're a beautiful Pegasus!" Kitty assured her, petting the white steed. "That's Peleus. He's quite a good guardian of the magical border." Derek said, smiling amusedly at Kitty. I saw a brief smile flash across Kyrie's face before she sighed and I could tell that she, like anyone who met Kitty, was getting attached to the brunette. "He's cute," I agree and I can't help but smile at the brunette's interest in the dragon. "Dragons aren't supposed to be cute." Kyrie said but she shrugged and gave Kitty a small smile. "But Peleus is an exception."

Kitty giggled and beamed. "Kyrie's so nice all of a sudden! She smiled!" Kitty exclaimed, her orb-like brown eyes were sparkling. I laughed. "You're right, Kitty. It's a miracle!" I agree and I feel the glare Kyrie shoots at me but I don't look back, because—for once—I don't want her to see the smirk plastered on my face. I didn't need her mad at me any more than she had been today—which I suppose I deserved when it came to the Cyclops but that wasn't exactly my fault—and destroy the little peace that had settled between everyone. I expected Kyrie to warm up eventually but not so fast, for which I was glad for.

"We've started to melt the Ice Princess." I called back, teasing her and giving Derek a wink. "She still likes you the best." I add and he rolls his eyes. "Kyrie, my dear little sister, doesn't like anyone _best_. Perhaps better but _not best_," Derek says, "and even if she did, I am definitely not on that list at all." I give him a devilish smile. "If you say so, whatever makes you happy," I say and I know Derek is looking at me like I've sprouted angel wings—which I can tell will not be happening _ever_. "Since when were you a matchmaker?" He asks. "The Dawn Skylark I knew was a lot of things but a matchmaker wasn't one of them." I laugh. "Then you, my dear sweet brother, are mistaken."

xxx

When we land at the bottom of the hill, we let the Pegasi rest for a while. The pain-relieving ointment was still working and I walked up the hill just to be greeted by the sight of about five dragon women, a demonic-looking cheerleader, and five big black hounds. "GUYS, WE HAVE A 'MONSTER'OUS PROBLEM!" I yell, running down the hill.

Kyrie curses in what sounds like Ancient Greek, which I somehow understand. Derek drops his backpack and his Swiss Army Knife transforms into a double-ended golden spear. Kitty shrieks and yells, "I hate dragon women!" "Scythian Dracaenae," Derek corrects. "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?" She asks as her shield spirals out from her wristband. "With hellhounds and an empousa no less," Kyrie adds, glaring at the monsters.

I throw my backpack down when I reach them and grab my whip and knife. They charge at us and a hellhound tackles me, standing on top of me and snarling. He growls and just before he bites me, I stab it with my knife. It turns into yellow vapor and I apologize profusely. "Gods of Olympus, I liked dogs. I'm so sorry." I whisper before the cheerleader engages me in combat. "What in Hades," I say.

"Why the Hades am I fighting a cheerleader? I mean, I'm not complaining. I never really did like cheerleaders too much but really? A cheerleader? You have _got_ to be kidding me." I mutter. The cheerleader—or what Kyrie called an empousa—grinned and began to change. One leg was like a horse or something and the other changed into metal. Her face drained of color and she grew fangs. "Ooh, a demon cheerleader! This is going to be interesting, I see." I drawl, trying for bravado.

"So, what are you? A demonic metal horse cheerleader or did you sprout from the head of some demon robot and a horse?" I asked, pointing the knife at her lazily. She scowled. "Make fun all you want, demigod, but you won't be laughing when I feast on your flesh!" The empousa snapped. "Ooh, what a morbid little demon cheerleader you are! How cute! But the thing is, little morbid demon, who ever said that I'd let you feast on my flesh? You see, I don't quite like people feasting on my flesh, if you know what I mean." I drawl. "You talk too much, demigod!" She snarled and pounced.

We fell into a heap on the ground and just before I could regain my bearings, she sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed something that I swore sounded like: _Erre es korrakos!_ So, naturally—seeing as she bit me and as they say 'an eye for an eye'—I bit her right back, right on the arm and it brought a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'bite back'. She hissed and my teeth tightened their grip on her arm, drawing what I hoped wasn't blood and not that yellow vapor thing.

My mouth seemed to fill with dust and I released her arm, spitting out yellow powder. "YUCK!" I exclaimed, my tongue sticking out of my mouth as I tried in vain to get rid of the disgusting taste of powder on my tongue. I blindly swung at her just as what I thought were her claws raked against my skin and down my arm. She shrieked and I growled as the wound began to sting.

I felt her explode into powder with a snarl and I tried to pick myself up. Just as I stood up, I realized too late that the pain-relieving ointment had worn off and a stabbing pain erupted on my thigh. I dropped to my knees and groaned. That's when a Scythian Dracaenae loomed over me and raised her spear. I rolled sideways to avoid her attack and pain exploded on my back as well.

I could feel a long slash on my back and I let out a scream. She raised her spear again and this time she impaled the back of my right leg. I rolled over again, trying my best not to let out another scream as my wounds shouted in protest of my movements. The Scythian Dracaenae made a long scratch against my good arm and I whimpered. I felt around for my knife and grasped the hilt. I raised it and threw it in a perfect arch. It imbedded itself in her throat and I smiled slightly.

But suddenly, a hellhound pounced on my right ankle and a whole new kind of pain blossomed. I had sprained my ankle twice in my life from falling down the stairs and landing on it during a game of dodge ball so I knew it was sprained when the same pain erupted in it for the third time in my life. "Gods of Olympus," I hissed. The knife was out of range and my whip was too far away for me to reach without sending another round of pain through my arm. The hellhound's paw went down hard on my temple and everything went black.

The last thing I remember was the sounding of a conch horn in the distance and the sound of Kitty Kat screaming. _Father, if I have to die at least let Kitty live. She's far too sweet and innocent to die so young. Please Father, I've never asked anything of you before. Please…_

* * *

xxx

Yay! That's done! I'm really happy I've made it this far already! Anyway, cyber cookies for you all! Hope that was good enough, like I said, I didn't have it Beta Read. Ooh, that rhymes! Hahaha! Anyway, read and review. Flames will be taken care of by Leo! Oh! And finally I remembered to do a disclaimer! I'm sorry! I'm so forgetful! Just keep in mind that I don't own PJO for the future chapters just in case I forget again! Oh, and about the Morpheus thing, I lent my whole PJO series to my friend to read over Christmas Break so I don't know too much about him except what I remember and what I have in my PJO Ultimate Guide! Sorry if anything is wrong, I was just following the picture of Morpheus from the Guide. They don't say much about him so I made up the character as I went. He'll get better in the future, I hope. :)

-Eve E


	4. I Wake Up in an Asylum--Camp Half-Blood

I do not own PJO. All rights remain with Rick Riordan, one of my absolute favorite authors! Anyway, I'm on Chapter Four and I think I still won't have this Beta Read until my friend has enough time to read it over but I'm rereading and looking for any mistakes! Excuse the mistakes if there are some! Sorry! Read and Review, please! Thanks!

-Eve E

xxx

I Wake Up In the Asylum—ahem…Camp Half-Blood

Dawn

I don't dream when I'm asleep this time. There are no white-haired fathers who are actually gods, no warnings that don't explain why you need them, no high-definition pictures that flash in my mind, no nothing. They say you always dream and on the days you think you don't, it just means that you've forgotten. Maybe I believe that and then again, maybe I don't. But I'm glad that I can't remember. Peaceful nights are supposed to be rare as a demigod.

Since there are no dreams like the ones I had before, I hope—just as I wake up—that once I open my eyes there won't be any Scythian Dracaenae but I still keep my eyes shut for a moment before opening them, just to make sure the dread goes away. My eyesight is blurry and black dots dance in my vision until my eyes had gotten used to the noon sunlight pouring through my window. Then, I wish I hadn't woken up at all.

Pain like a jackhammer drilling through my brain blossomed in my head. I groaned and put my hands on my forehead as if I could will the migraine away and I wish I could. I sit up, ignoring the buzzing in my head and the sharp stabs of pain in my skull, and look around me. I'm in a room with plain wooden furniture and white walls. I'm sitting in a four-poster bed with covers pooling around me instead of the infirmary like I expected.

The wound on my upper left arm seems to have magically closed, there's no pain in my thighs or any bandages to indicate any damage had been done on them. My right forearm was bandaged in gauze and cotton pads, reminding me of the empousa that had done it. I could feel a bandage around me, under my shirt, like a sash of Miss Universe or something. The cut on my back must've been quite long because the bandage wrappings started at the top of my left shoulder to the bottom of my right hip. Scythian Dracaenae bastard… But it was my ankle that felt the heaviest and I remembered that the hellhound had sprained it for me.

"So, Sleeping Beauty, who kissed you awake?" An unfamiliar voice asked, sounding amused and teasing in a way that gets on my nerves. I look toward the door as the person walks in and it isn't Derek like I had hoped—though I knew my 'brother' would never say things the way this one did—but it's definitely a guy and I could tell he knew me even if I didn't know him.

"I woke up myself, if you must know." I muttered. "My Prince Charming died just recently. He fell out of the tower window, if you must know. Apparently, I heard _someone_ pushed him out. I can't _guess_ who that would be." My tone was implying enough for him to grin. "My, my, my, Derek was right. You really are quite the _angel_." He commented.

I gave him my best angelic smile. "So I've heard," I said before the angelic smile slipped to show my devilish one. "If you must know, most of the people who see me think I'm quite the angel but those who know me enough…know better." The guy grins and his smile is just as devilish as mine. It meant one thing, it was either we'd clash or we'd get along. It all depended on him.

"You know, it's rude not to introduce yourself." I commented lightly but there's a condescending edge in my tone as I settled back on one of my overstuffed pillows. The guy raised his eyebrows and the remark was evident, _'Since when was this conversation polite in the first place?' _But despite that, he answered me anyway. "Well angel, I'm Daniel de Muerte, Son of Hades." He replied and I laughed. "Daniel of Death, how ironic that you're a son of Hades! That's what de Muerte means, right? Of Death," I reply and I can't help the taunting edge in my voice.

Daniel smiled at me. "Bilingual?" He asked. "I can speak quite a bit of Japanese, some Latin, and we're all hard-wired for Greek. I know some phrases of Spanish and French but no, not Bilingual." I answered. "That," Daniel said as he dropped into a cushioned chair across my bed, "is the most decent answer you've given me since I walked into this room."

"With all due respect—which I owe you none—you don't make it easy for someone to answer you politely if you say things the way you do. You could piss off even the best of Saints. Not to mention the fact that, ever since you've walked into this room, you haven't said too many polite things for me to answer to. Not only that but ever since you came in, you haven't once called me by my name which I know you know." I reply. There's no sarcasm, sass, cheek, or taunt in my tone. But there's a tad bit of reprimand and disapproval.

Suddenly, a sharp pang in my head reminds me that I have a migraine and I groan and slump even lower into my pillows. Daniel seemed to just realize I was hurt and actually looked concerned (not that I'd buy that one…). "Oh, right! Chiron, our act—" Daniel started to say. "Yes, yes, you're activities director. Let me guess he's the centaur trainer from the myths?" I finish for him. He nods.

"He told me to give you song nectar and ambrosia. You've been out for three days and most of your wounds besides the scratch marks on your arm and the wound on your back, have healed. The scratch marks were poisoned so it only started healing on your second day. Maybe by tomorrow, it should close. As for the wound on your back, it's pretty serious. Give it two or three days and it should scar. Maybe at the end of the week, the scar will fade but try not to push yourself too hard. Oh and of course, your ankle is still sprained though the swelling has gone done so you should be fine maybe by tomorrow." Daniel said, coming over to me.

That's when I actually really _look_ at Daniel instead of throw insults like rapid gunfire at him. His hair is tousled—messy in all the right ways—and jet black. He looked more Roman than Greek in features and his eyes were emerald green and captivating but I tore my eyes away from them before I could stare. He had slightly tanned skin and he was tall—maybe around 5'7 give or take a few—and fit, obviously athletic. I realized too late I had been looking at him for too long to be just…_looking_.

"Like what you see, angel?" Daniel asked and this time his tone was flirty and extremely _mischievous_. I rolled my eyes and groaned, my head throbbing again. Note to Self: Do Not Roll Your Eyes If You Can Help It. Luckily, that throbbing had saved me from answering. Daniel poured a jug of golden liquid in a mug and handed it to me. "Drink up, _Dawn_." He said and I could see that it was probably going to be one of the only times I was going to hear my name coming from him.

I took the cup gratefully, muttering a quick 'thanks' before drinking it down. I expected it to taste like honey or something, being a godly food and all. But instead, it tasted like…Coca Cola. I grinned over my mug. "It's supposed to taste like your favorite food or drink. What does it taste like to you?" He asked, genuinely curious. "Coke," I answered simply, "you?" Daniel smiled slightly. "Pink Hot Chocolate with melted marshmallows," He replied and I could see the wistful look in his eyes so, I don't do what I normally would have. Instead, I kept quiet. This time, I don't pry because this Dawn Skylark is actually going to be less…_tactless._

xxx

Daniel

"Pink Hot Chocolate with melted marshmallows," I answer and I can't help but remember _her. _Normally, all thoughts related to Jessie were usually forbidden territory. She had been my protector, my best friend, my 'sister figure'. And she had died saving me with one last confession of her feelings for me…that I couldn't return. I refused to go down that lane but I couldn't help it.

_It was three years ago during a nice, cold winter in Chicago. Classes that day were cancelled and those days were during the time Daniel was still eleven and there were barely more important things those days than classes being cancelled. During those days, he hadn't been in Camp Half-Blood but Jessie had. _

_Jessie's mother was in the kitchen cooking for Christmas Eve dinner and her father was out buying a cooked ham in the supermarket. Jessie, a year younger than him, was sitting next to him and covered in a blanket. She came had a cup of hot cocoa with her and strangely, the liquid was pink with white foamy swirls in them._

"_What's that?" Daniel had asked and Jessie grinned. Even during Christmas, she had insisted on wearing pink but with green instead of red and green. She had been in a pink phase back then. "It's pink hot chocolate with melted marshmallows! Just add a bit of red food coloring and the color will become pink. Then wait for the marshmallows to melt!" She replied, beaming._

"_Can I have some?" Daniel asked. Jessie shook her head. "Go make your own!" She replied. A mischievous glint passed in Daniel's eyes. "I don't think so, Jessie!" He said and just as she set her cup down, he began to tickle her. Her giggling began to fill the living room. "Make your own! It's my chocolate!" Jessie called between giggles. "Let me have some hot cocoa!" Daniel replied, still ticking her. "OKAY! OKAY! Have some!" Jessie giggled._

_Daniel took a sip and smiled an intoxicatingly happy grin. "It's delicious, Jessie." He commented. "I know it is! Now, give it back!" Jessie said, trying to get the mug back. "I don't think so!" Daniel teased her. "DANIEL! Give it back!"_

I couldn't help but smile at the memory and I realized I had been staring off into space like an idiot for quite longer than intended. Dawn seemed completely unfazed by the silence, sipping her nectar obediently. I was surprised that she hadn't even commented about anything. Derek had told me she was a bit tactless and impulsive that she became nosy and forgetful of the fact that there were more _sensitive_ ways to say things but here she was, quiet as a mouse.

I looked at her, analyzing her silently. Reading people was one of my many strengths and I could tell what a person was like just by being around them for a little while. I could see through the masks they wore, the acts they put on, and the true personalities they had that they kept hidden. I checked her expression briefly, making sure she didn't notice my scrutiny before I really _looked_ at Dawn Skylark.

Her wavy black hair had cascaded down around her shoulders, ending just below her chest. There were a few bronze streaks on the left side of her hair and she had bangs on that side as well. For some reason, her hair was quite neat for someone who had spent three days in the Big House sleeping and healing.

Her eyes were glassy and the color of the dawn sky, a mix of pinks, oranges, yellows, light grays, and blues. It was hard not to stare but I looked away quickly. Her features were Greek and obviously quite charming in a striking but soft way that didn't seem to be possible yet it was. Her skin was like cream and roses, a faint naturally rosy blush on her cheeks. She looked pretty healthy considering her position.

Dawn also had a slender frame with average height, no more than 5'4 maybe 5'3 and a broken inch. Her frame was willowy and lithe, light enough to prove that she would be quite fast and agile. But there was something bothering me in the way she looked, acted, and seemed. Dawn looked innocent, sweet, and definitely witty. There was something in her eyes that made it clear that she wasn't easily fooled yet her eyes weren't guarded like they should have been. They were open, expressive, and they gave her away.

It was obvious that she seemed to trust people easily yet there was a sense of confidence there too. She knew who to trust that's why she trusted so many people but never made the mistake of trusting the wrong ones. Her expression also seemed to show her true persona as well. There was a stubborn set in her jaw, a look of deviance in her eyes, and a flash of insecurity as well. She seemed so sure yet she also seemed scared but not of what people thought but rather what she thought she'd see when she looked in the mirror. She was scared of being changed, scared that when she thought her friends accepted her, they'd turn their backs on her instead. But she lied to herself and she seemed good at it.

Derek had always said that Dawn was insecure deep down but the reason she didn't seem so was because Dawn lied to herself better than she lied to anyone else and if someone believes something well enough, they could fool anyone. Derek told me she pushed away thoughts of being betrayed, being alone, and being hurt by the people she trusted. He told me she trusted on instinct. What he didn't know was that her fatal flaw was _trusting too much_, not trusting the wrong people.

Suddenly, I realized that her eyes—which I had been avoiding—were clearer than the sky outside. She was _acting_ and she fooled me better than I wanted to admit. She knew I was staring and she hadn't been staring off into space as I thought she was. Not only that but she saw the wistfulness that I had showed. Yet she didn't pry. She didn't ask a single question. In fact she treated it as if she hadn't seen it at all. I was still staring and I would've averted my gaze but the damage was done.

"You could stop staring at me now. It's unnerving." She remarked. "Feeling self-conscious?" I teased but she was all business. "No, I've been stared at before. Some stare at my bronze streaks, wondering if they're natural or not. Some stare at my eyes and wonder if they're contacts and how it's possible to have eyes as strange as mine. Some stare because I'm acting strangely or because I said something rude or…rebellious. But no one stares the way you do. You stare at me as if you're trying to find my weakness, my strengths, and strip off the mask I'm wearing and I want you to stop it because it's _freaking me out_." And I had been right. Dawn was clever, witty, but I didn't realize she saw more than she let on.

I smirked and she looked at me, but not the way I had expected. I thought she would glare or give me a gaze that could freeze Hades over but instead, she looked bored and sleepy. "You can stare all you want but just remember this one thing. You can't judge me on only what you see. You'll need to take into account how I am inside as well. There's only so much you can see outside of a person and most of the time, it's what you witness that give you the best information about someone." Dawn said, her eyes wary.

She sets down her mug and settles into bed again, lying on her side and hugging her pillow to her chest. "Keep that in mind, Death Boy." Dawn said without opening her eyes or turning to look at me. "Will do," I reply and just before she falls asleep I add, "See in the morning, angel."

xxx

Dawn

The sky is bright when I wake up but not bright enough to be noon so I assume its morning. I rub my eyes and smile when I realize my migraine is gone. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and look down at clothes that were definitely not mine. I didn't own a red tank top or a black plaid button-up or jeans that needed a belt to hold them up.

The red tank top had to be Kitty's, since it was my size and she wore the same size clothes I did even if she was smaller than me in height but bigger in frame. The black plaid button-up open over the tank top was Dustin's and I had seen it so many times before. The jeans—on the other hand—were Kyrie's because there was a note in the back pocket with the words: _'I want this back' –Kyrie_ on them. Dead giveaway…

Another thing I realized was that the pain-relieving ointment wore off, so when I stood up my back screamed in protest and my ankle nearly gave out. I sat back down hastily and turned to my arm, trying to get something to focus on. I tore off the gauze and smiled when I noticed that it had fully healed and even the scars were gone. My back, on the other hand, was a different thing all together.

"I would stay in bed a little longer if I were you. Your wound is almost finished closing so moving around could tear the new skin and reopen the wound, which will take days to heal all over again and cause you quite a lot of pain. Besides, you've probably noticed that the pain-relieving ointment Kyrie put on the rest of your wounds has worn off so moving your back or putting weight on your ankle wouldn't be advisable." A blonde-haired, gray-eyed girl said as she came into the room.

Her hair was in a ponytail and a ski camp was on her head. She wore owl-shaped earrings and a beaded necklace. Her orange shirt had the words: _Camp Half-Blood_ written on it. "I've noticed indeed but thanks anyway. You wouldn't mind telling me who you are would you?" I ask the girl. She fixes me with her gray eyes and they're wise and analyzing. Note To Self: Eyes Like Those Are Seriously Creepy.

"I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She replied and she smiled at me so I eased up a fraction. "Kyrie told me about you. You're the girlfriend of Percy Jackson and you went with him on missions like getting the Golden Fleece. I heard he was the Child of the Prophecy from the Titan War and you went with him in the Labyrinth with a Cyclops named Tyson and Grover Underwood the Satyr." I said and suddenly I was ranting and relaying things about gods, the camp, and their missions like I had actually known all this stuff but I knew I never heard this much before. My dream must've been about this but I couldn't remember at all.

Annabeth looked slightly surprised. "I didn't expect you to know so much already. Did Kyrie and Derek tell you all of this?" She asked. I shook my head. "No, not everything but…somehow….I know all of it but I just don't know _how I do_." I reply. Suddenly, I remember something. "DEREK, KYRIE, AND KITTY, I TOTALLY FORGOT! How are they? Are they all right? I'm such a horrible friend! What? How are they doing? Is Kitty alive? I heard her screaming before I blacked out…" I began to fret and fretting is something I do very, very rarely.

Annabeth seems amused. "Kyrie sustained minor injuries. She had a few scratches and bruises but nothing a little ambrosia couldn't fix. Derek broke his arm but he's doing fine. It's in a cast and sling so he'll be all right. Besides that, he wasn't hurt. Kitty Kat, on the other, well…she received the worst from the battle considering all she had was a shield she calls, Ivy Rose." Annabeth's eyes seem to glint with a knowing look. She knew something about Ivy Rose and she wasn't saying it.

"Kitty was mauled by a hellhound. It took a chunk out of her leg and left quite a lot of bites and scratches on her but we had our best Apollo campers, including Derek, working on her. Her thigh is bandaged up but it's healing nicely. She has a scratch on her stomach that's still healing and her wrist is broken but almost done mending. She had three broken ribs as well but…our Apollo campers are quite the healers and I can assure you she's all right. Besides that, she's fine and she should fully recover by tomorrow." Annabeth reassured me.

I sighed. "Thank the Gods," I whispered. "Kitty gets herself in all sorts of trouble but never like this. I'm glad that she's doing all right though. Thank you, Annabeth." I say, louder this time. Annabeth smiles at me. "Thank the Apollo campers, not me." She replied. I smiled back. "Will do," I answered. "Hey, Annabeth, are you done over there?" A guy's voice called. "Yeah!" She called back. Out of the blue, a black-haired guy around her age stood in the doorway behind her.

"Hey, umm…Dawn Skylark right? How are you doing?" He asked, raising a hand in greeting. I gave him a small smile. "Pretty good, thanks," I reply. He nods. "Well, I'm Percy, Percy Jackson—" He introduces himself. "Yeah, son of Poseidon, hero of the Titan War, I know." I finish for him. He grins in a sloppy, goofy way and scratches the back of his head in a way that could be either embarrassed or nervous but I doubted both. "Yeah…well, um, it's nice to meet you." Percy replied and I nodded. "Breakfast is in a bit and we're on our way to the mess hall. Wanna come?" He offered.

Annabeth smacked him on the shoulder. "She's still injured, Seaweed Brain!" She snapped and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up inside me. "You have quite a strange way of showing affection to each other, don't you?" I tease. "Like you wouldn't believe," Percy agreed and Annabeth glared at him. I hopped out of bed, took a sip of my unfinished nectar, and stretched. I turned to them and gave them a mischievous smile. "Mind if I come along, I'm _starving._" I asked. Percy grinned and Annabeth sighed. "Let's go!"

xxx

When demigods say Mess Hall, most of the time it's neither messy nor even a regular cafeteria. In fact, their 'mess hall' happened to be an open-air pavilion with tables for every god or goddess's children to sit at. Percy went to sit at the Poseidon table, waving before departing. Annabeth smiled as she sat down at the Athena table and suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned and I wasn't sure who to expect. Instead, I was faced with… "DEREK!" I shouted and threw myself at my 'brother', hugging him in a crushing embrace. His tousled bronze hair was still as messy as before, his turquoise eyes were wary, and his arm—as Annabeth had said—was in a sling and cast. But I was glad he was still in one piece. That was what mattered.

"Derek, you're okay!" I whispered, sounding relieved even to myself. Derek laughed and wrapped his arm around me as well, returning my hug. "You look pretty healthy yourself, little sister." He replied, pulling away slightly to look me over. "Where's your knife?" He asked after a second. I shrugged. "Whip?" He asked and I pointed at the belt. "How are your back and your ankle doing?" Derek asked. "The pain-relieving ointment wore off but I took a bit of nectar so it doesn't feel too bad. My ankle's almost completely healed but I've been reduced to limping." I answered. He shook his head.

"We were all so worried but it seems you're already…" Derek remarked, letting the sentence drift off. I smiled slightly. "I heal fast," I said. Derek ruffled my hair. "_That_ I can believe," He replied. I laughed but grew serious. "Kitty…?" I asked and he gave me a reassuring smile. "She's in one piece thanks to me and my brothers. Her wrist is broken but almost completely mended. The scratch on her stomach just finished healing now and her thigh should be done healing by the end of the day. We patched up her ribs nice and tight and by tomorrow, she should be up and about. You know Kitty. She's gotten almost as bad thousands of times. She's a strong one…even if she doesn't look it," He assured me.

"Dawn?" I heard someone ask and I looked passed Derek to see Kyrie, her caramel curls in a braid that settled on her right shoulder and didn't cover her pretty, English face. Her blue-gray eyes seemed to match the sky outside and her British accent sounding even more pronounced. "Kyrie, dear, I must say! I really appreciate that you've let me borrow your jeans. Rest assured, I'll return it to you spic and span!" I replied, copying her British accent. Kyrie bristled but sighed. "I'm glad you're all right, Dawn." She said, smiling slightly.

Instead of her old t-shirt and jeans look, Kyrie was in a white tank top and black skinny jeans with a black jacket that stopped mid-chest and was tied closed with a knot in the front. She had her silver pendant on, the bow and arrow charms concealed in lock and key design, and had a camera in hand. "You like photography?" I comment. Kyrie blushes embarrassedly but her serious demeanor hid her embarrassment almost instantly. "Yeah, it's a passion." She replied. I smiled. "Believe me, I would understand better than you think." I say, winking.

Kyrie looks like she wants to ask what I meant but then a 'sister' of hers calls her from the Nyx table and she departs. I look at Derek, who stares after with a small smile, and I can't help the mischievous smile that appears on my face. "I was going to ask where I should sit but it seems you're too busy staring at a certain _daughter of Nyx_ to be any use to me right now…" I say and turn around to go ask someone else when I run straight into a certain _Death Boy_.

"Well, well, well, look who's up and about! Someone definitely got their beauty sleep last night, _angel_." Daniel de Muerte remarked, a devilish smirk so infuriating I wanted to slap in right off on his face. "If you call _this_ beauty sleep, I think you are _sorely_ mistaken." I mutter, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. He chuckles under his breath but I can still catch it. "You looked worse yesterday so I suppose that it _counts_ as beauty sleep." Daniel replies. I shrug. "So, angel, you seem a bit…lost." And in that moment, I really wish I had pulled Derek out of his trance instead of admitting to someone like _Daniel de Muerte_ that I didn't know where to sit. Too late now…

"I have no idea where I should sit and I can't ask Derek because apparently, he's _busy_ drooling over_ Kyrie Hall_." I grumble, looking annoyed. Daniel chuckles again and I really have to hold myself back from smacking him on the shoulder…or perhaps the head. "Jealous?" He asks and I can't help the surprised look that breaks across my face. I never expected anyone to come to that conclusion. I shake my head. "Derek's like my brother. I don't think of him that way. But I bet if I ask, he'll just be staring off like the love-sick puppy he is. I don't like being ignored." I reply and for once, I'm open with him.

Daniel nodded, becoming serious. "I see, well, newbies usually sit at the table with Chiron and Mr. D but lately, newbies sit with whoever they want until they get claimed by their godly parent." He answers without reacting to my response before. I nod but now I'm torn. Should I sit with Derek and his Apollo brothers and sisters who I don't know? Or should I sit with two older men who I don't even know? Or should I ask Kyrie if I could sit with her? If only Kitty Kat were here…

As if sensing my indecision, he looked at Derek. "Yo, Derek, your little sister is in need of your permission to sit at your table!" He called and Derek snapped out of his trance to look at Daniel. "You know each other?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows. "You could say that…" I answered the same time Daniel smirked sarcastically and said, "Yeah…Dawn here is quite the _angel_." Derek looked back and forth between us as if sizing up the situation but shrugged, brushing it off. "Sure," He replied nonchalantly. But I really didn't feel like sitting with Derek and his siblings. It would be awkward.

It seems that Daniel caught that too and I wonder how much my eyes were giving away. He threw his arm around my shoulders and grinned a mischievous smile. "How about sitting with me, angel? I get _quite lonely_ at my table. I only have one sibling, Nico di Angelo, and he doesn't come to camp often. I'm _all alone_." Daniel said, his tone coated with fake sadness and his eyes were begging for pity. "Gods of Olympus, I _loathe_ puppy-dog eyes! Fine, Death Boy! Fine! I'll sit with you!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and huffing. Daniel grinned and dragged me away to the empty Hades table with a quick salute to Derek, who fixed me with a smirk that scream: _How cute! _I glared at him before sitting opposite from Daniel.

A plate and goblet appeared in front of me and I heard Daniel say, "Eggs and bacon." I looked at him like he had gone mad…until it appeared on his empty plate. "That _is sick_." I commented and he grinned over his goblet of pink hot chocolate with melted marshmallows. I shook my head and looked at my plate. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes with Chocolate Syrup and Chocolate-dipped Strawberries," I asked and it magically appeared on my plate. I looked at the cup and said, "Instant Brown Coffee with three table spoons of sugar." Brown Coffee filled the cup and I grinned.

"This is one of the coolest things I've seen at this camp." I remarked and Daniel looked hurt before another devilish smile crossed his lips. "I should take you around this place then. I'm sure I could change your mind." He offered and I looked at him suspiciously as I followed him to sacrifice a piece of my meal for the gods like he told me to. When we got to the fire, I dumped one whole pancake into it and prayed, "Thanks for saving Kitty, Father. Please, please, please. Claim me."

When we sat down, I answered his last line. "If you plan to push me in the lake or something, count me out please." I muttered. Daniel smirked. "No promises on that, but I'll try to keep that in mind. Come on, angel! It's just a tour…" He said and I scoffed. "Not if you're the one showing me around, it's not." I replied. Daniel chuckled. "You, angel, know me so well." "It's still a 'no'." "I know but I'm sure I can change your mind." "Yeah, sure, whatever keeps your gigantic ego intact…" "Harsh." "That's the point." "Just say yes!" "Just give up!" "Only in your dreams." "…fine, Death boy." "See, I did change your mind!" "Don't let it get to your head." "Too late!" "Why, you little—"

Suddenly, I felt something warm over my head and I swore under my breath. If my head just lit up in flames, this was going to get really ugly. This grandfather-looking guy stood up from his seat at the table next to a guy drinking Coke and wearing a leopard print shirt—and a voice in my head whispered 'Dionysus the Camp Director'—and looked at me. I knew at once he had to be Chiron when I saw the bottom half of his body was a horse. Then I remember that my hair may be on fire and I have to look up. A swirling silver symbol had appeared over my head of a closed eye and I can't help the gasp that pulls itself out of my throat. "What in Hades—" I whisper and I hear Chiron's voice say gravely, "Hail Dawn Skylark, daughter of Morpheus—god of dreams."

xxx

* * *

All right, I know I may have mistakes in this because I don't have any of my PJO books with me right now to check on the details of everything since I let my friend borrow it from me. Next, I also did this without any internet or anything to use as reference besides what I remember so please forgive me if I made a lot of mistakes. I'm doing the best I can, especially since I'm spending the next few days in my aunt's house without any of the Heroes of Olympus books to check for any references either.

Anyway, as I promised, it's longer and there's another cliff-hanger which I will forever be doing at the end of every chapter if I can do it. It was my birthday on the 28th and I had family stuff on the 29th onwards so I really had very little time to write since I couldn't just lock myself in my room and not socialize with my family (most of which are from Baguio which is eight hours away and who don't visit very often). I also have cousins to take care of (two of which are hyper and like to complain to me about everything and one of which is always the butt of teasing and jokes from my cousins) because I'm the oldest and the only girl. In fact, there are only two of them here and I worry already so when the last of them comes, I'm going to be busy and my hands are quite full enough without writing. I'm sorry!

-Eve E

P.S.: This was written wayyyyy before I posted this and i didn't bother to update the ending Author's Note. :P Sorry!


	5. Insane Oracles and Prophecies

Okay, okay, yes. You can stake me now. I SWEAR I got the fourth and this chapter done early but I didn't have internet to post them so they're late! I'm so sorry! Anyway, here's the fifth chapter! I hope you liked the last chapter because honestly, the addition of Daniel makes me feel much less bored writing this. Daniel's my favorite character and Dawn is my second, but their gaps aren't too far away from each other. They're so fun to write with considering Daniel and Dawn argue so much about things. I really missed Kitty in the last chapter. She's hilarious since she's a klutz and the densest person I've ever written (and met since Kitty's based on my real life friend). Kitty's back in this chapter! Fear not! Hope you like it! I didn't have it Beta Read either so forgive my mistakes! I don't own PJO and all rights go to Rick Riordan! If I did, Nico di Angelo would be MINE! 3

-Eve E

xxx

Insane Oracles and Prophecies that Lead To Certain Death

*Kitty*

Waking up in infirmaries and hospitals after incidents that can cause either possible death or mild injuries to internal or external organs and/or body parts was pretty normal for me. I mean, I was in and out of the hospital for asthma attacks or injuries sustained mostly because of either bad luck or just pure and utter stupidity and clumsiness.

I had ended up in the emergency room three weeks ago from jumping on my bed and then falling and hitting my head on the pointy side of my nightstand which caused my head to bleed profusely—thank the gods I didn't need stitches for that. Then two weeks ago, I slipped on the wet hallway floor—somehow missing the 'wet floor' sign—and banging my head on a stair before falling down the rest of the set of stairs and ended up with quite the concussion. Oh, and then there was that time just last week when I ran right into a glass door and got a bruise. Right after that, I opened the door and fell flat on my face because I forgot to tie my shoelaces and tripped on them. I could go on and on but I'll spare you the exasperated sighs.

Anyway, after the incident with the hellhound and passing out from blood loss, I wasn't even the slightest bit surprised when I woke up in one of the Big House rooms with my stomach patched up, my ribs aching a bit, and my wrist in a cast. I was going to hear quite a lot of yelling and glares from Dawn and maybe some hidden and rather _pointed_ subtle snide comments concerning my idiocy from both her and Kyrie. Derek would probably take my side but once Dawn was done screaming about me being so stupid and full of bad luck, and then giving subtle but harsh sideways hidden insults directed at me, she would be pointedly ignoring me and giving me dirty looks because I had _worried her_—which in Dawn's books was _unforgivable_. That would be torture.

"Kitty Kat, are you up? Because I have a message from a certain Dawn Skylark for you," I heard the familiar voice of Derek call from outside the door. "I'm up but if it's a death threat, I don't really feel well enough to hear it and I'd appreciate if you told Dawn that I was still unconscious." I replied as Derek came in with a wary but amused smile on his face.

"Dawn thought you'd say that. She told me to tell you that, '_you are the stupidest, most unlucky, and about-to-be-most-certainly-dead Kitty in the history of Kitties and if you ever yourself in another near-death situation she will literally rip you to shreds herself.'_ You worried her…and Kyrie and me as well. I swear, Kitty, Dawn is right on this. You really are quite unlucky and I'd _appreciate_ if you didn't get yourself killed or injured on a daily basis or I'll kill you myself _that_ is coming from _me_." Derek warned, his face becoming serious. I frowned. "No promises," I muttered and he smiled again before coming over and mussing my hair. "I'm glad you're all right." He replied sincerely and I smiled in response.

"You missed breakfast and lunch is in two hours. Dawn also told me that she would be here to see you but she's on a tour with…a certain son of Hades." Derek added but I wasn't hungry. In fact, I was curious. "Ooh, what's his name? How are they around each other? Is it worth fan-girling over?" I ask, shooting question at him that Dawnie would describe as…machine gun-style. Derek grinned.

"His name is Daniel de Muerte. His last name means 'of death' which is ironic since he's the son of Hades. It's definitely something all right. The two arguing in a way people would think is flirting but to them is actually the only type of conversation they have. Daniel likes to tease her and you know how Dawn can be… Oh, and he calls her 'angel' as some sarcastic joke of a pet name." Derek replied. I squealed in delight.

"I finally have someone to match Dawnie with! I can't _wait_ to see her! It already _sounds_ adorable!" I exclaimed and Derek grinned even wider. "Daniel's my best friend and he's also the hardest person to get attention from. If he's actually interested in her, that is definitely not very _Daniel-like._ We've got a pretty good chance of putting them together if Daniel doesn't still feel too guilty about the Jessie incident." Derek added, seeming thoughtful for a while. "What 'Jessie incident' are you talking about?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Daniel came to camp when he was eleven. It was three years ago. His mother, Clarissa de Muerte, was a demigod and the daughter of Demeter. She was favored by Hera and one day, she heard of a rumour that Zeus was cheating on Hera yet again so she told Hera about it, who unleashed her rage on the woman Zeus had been with. Zeus was so angry that he wanted Clarissa pay for saying that to Hera and told her that Hades would deal with her punishment. Hades fell in love with Clarissa after trying to settle a punishment for her and they had a child. Zeus was enraged and told Clarissa to sacrifice the child to Hades as punishment instead. Clarissa asked Hades to lie to Zeus to protect her child and he did but when Daniel was born, Zeus found out and killed Clarissa while Hades obeyed her wishes and left Daniel in the care of the family of a demigod named Justine Young, a daughter of Athena. Daniel grew up with Jessie—Justine—and she took him to Camp Half-Blood but they got caught at the bottom of Half-Blood by a Cyclops and a Hyperborean Giant. Jessie sacrificed herself in order to protect Daniel and confessed that she had been in love with him just before she died. Daniel never really felt the same way and he feels guilty that he couldn't return her feelings for him. He doesn't like to think about Jessie because of that guilt but I'm not sure if he's still not over that." Derek told me.

"That's terrible but it's not fault. You can't force yourself to love someone just because they died for you and admitted their love for you. It wasn't meant to be… He shouldn't feel guilty. It wasn't his fault. I hope he's gotten over it. I'd love to meet him…" I replied thoughtfully and Derek nodded. "You're right and I'm sure you'll get to see him later. If you're feeling well, I could show you around camp before lunch and fill you in on the basics of what you need to know." Derek offered and I nodded.

"I really wonder who my godly parent is…" I added. Derek patted me on the head. "Dawn's been claimed already as a daughter of Morpheus, the god of dreams. You should be claimed soon too. Don't worry." Derek assured me. "I _never_ worry. I'm a kitty kat! It's not in my nature." I pipe up and wink. Derek laughs. "I know, Kitty. I know."

xxx

Dawn

I didn't think this cabin could get more mysterious. It was dark gray with an equally dark roof, swirling with dark colors like dark purple, midnight blue, black, pale and dark gray, and silver. There were two windows covered by heavy midnight blue curtains and the only color in this mysterious cabin was the flower boxes under the windows filled with poppies—the flower that symbolized Morpheus.

Over the door was a closed eye—the one that appeared over my head—and hanging from the roof were two small silver lanterns, one on either side of the roof. The door was a curtain of various shades of black and gray. I had to remember that this was my home now and I loved it but the thought needed to settle. It felt alien thinking of it as my new _home_.

Daniel led me inside and the interior was…not meant for people with acrophobia or got dizzy easily. The floor was black with swirling colors like the ones on the roof. It was like you were standing in a black hole made of dark, spinning colors and the floor was actually moving like a black hole or a really slow whirlpool. I couldn't decide which it was but I felt like I was going to get sucked in it either way.

The walls were painted to look like twilight and the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky if it wasn't so polluted. You could see all the stars and constellations on the ceiling and clouds passed over the sky-like ceiling. The night sky also seemed to be moving like it did outside when the sky got dark. I loved my cabin and my father was right. His domain was definitely interesting, especially for me.

The furniture in the cabin didn't seem to be the important thing in it because the only things there were two dark-wood bunk beds against the two back windows—also covered in a cloak-like curtain—and two huge black closets with enough closet space for two Aphrodite girls, which was a lot for just four demigods—me and my three siblings—without fashion addictions. On the left side of the cabin, there was a silver door that Daniel explained was the bathroom. When I opened it, I was greeted by tiles with the same swirling black-hole floor and walls with the same night sky and a ceiling of twilight sky colors. There was a rain shower inside translucent shower doors, an obsidian sink with a mirror over it and a towel rank and obsidian cabinet filled with bathroom supplies next to it. Near the door were a floor length mirror and a small end table with fresh poppies in a vase on it.

I closed the door behind my after putting away my own bathroom stuff. I dropped my backpack on the empty upper bunk bed on the left before joining Daniel in the middle of the cabin. Daniel looked at me with an amused smirk. "You're last surprise for the day, angel." He told me. I glared at him when I heard his nickname for me but I stayed silent because I was starting to get used to it. "Only a child of Morpheus can access the room," He explained, raising his eyebrows as if to challenge me and my true Identity as the daughter of Morpheus. And even if he was baiting me, I had to accept the challenge because all my Shouldn'ts and Wouldn'ts went out the door when it came to Daniel. I thought I got rid of my pride problems but one of Daniel's smirks drove me over the edge and I just _had_ to prove him wrong.

I looked up and saw absolutely nothing. "I'm going to take you to the attic…if you can get me there first though." He hinted. I smiled slightly because I knew exactly what to do. "To get to the attic, you need to use a trap door with a ladder that either comes down on its own or one you have to yourself. But seeing as it seems like it's used often enough, the ladder will be attached to the trap door's entrance. So, the problem is getting the trap door to open. Trap doors go down…so…" I mused.

"Óneiro!" I said and I don't know how I knew but I used the Greek word for down. A part of the black sky opened up and down came a silver ladder. Daniel grinned. "Impressive someone whose not a daughter of Athena," He commented. I felt and probably looked slightly insulted but I brushed it off and climbed up the ladder. Daniel followed me slowly.

"I hate ladders. I always feel like I'm going to miss a rung and fall off." I remarked almost all the way to the top. That was the wrong thing to say because suddenly I was tugged down and I screamed as I fell…right into Daniel's waiting arms. I scowled at him and he smirks when I look back just to do that. He chuckles when my scowl deepens and I really have to control myself from hitting him.

"You know, Death Boy. I thought I was becoming a patient person but believe me when I say this. You are getting on my nerves and if I didn't have as much self-control as I do, I would've hit you right now_._" I snapped and as he let me go, he replied, "I don't think I'd appreciate you_ hitting _me but I have no objections to you hitting _on_ me." I glared at him but plastered a sickly sweet smile on my face and let my eyes reveal the only thing I wanted him to see, poisonous loathing. "I'll keep that in mind," I answered sarcastically and Daniel grinned.

"You'd better," He whispered as I climbed up the ladder again. "Because I'll be waiting for _that_ and will certainly receive it _gladly_," Daniel added and I couldn't help the color that rose in my cheeks but I shook it off. I bet thousands of girls had a thing for Daniel de Muerte but I was going to be one of those exceptions. I made my way up the ladder and only when I got to the top did I say, "Don't get your hopes up, Death Boy" and I prayed my eyes didn't betray me that time.

The trap door closed and silver lanterns like the ones from inside lit up the attic. Facing the two was a huge circular doorway. Daniel went inside and I followed. When they were inside the circular room, the door began to form in the circular entrance. Seconds later, a dream catcher door was covering the hole. I studied the floor and ceiling of the room and realized it was the almost the same as downstairs. The floor was the night sky instead of the ceiling and the ceiling was cloudy and shifting with light colors. There was pink, yellow, light blue, lavender, light green, light orange, and white cloudy swirls moving around on the ceiling making her eyes heavier and heavier.

I looked away quickly and then turned my attention to Daniel who was standing at the door, looking at the dream catcher. He touched it and one of the black beads glowed white. His eyes closed for a brief second before reopening. The ceiling began to change and I looked at him curiously. "What did you do?" I asked.

"This place is known as the Dream Chamber. It's a place for demigods, with the help of children of Morpheus, to go over parts of their memories or dreams. The ceiling shows you what you wish to see. Most of the time, it shows you things that happened in the past but during some very rare times, it

shows you your future: snippets of it and possibilities of what may happen if you choose a certain path for yourself. Morpheus children use it to see others dreams and help interpret it. They also use it the way others do: to look into their memories to and dreams to search for answers to their questions." Daniel explained.

"You're showing…a memory?" I clarified. He nodded. Then the room began to shake. "What's going on?" I exclaimed and I hated that the panic in my voice was so evident. "This isn't supposed to happen! There's something wrong!" Daniel yelled back from over the noise of the ground shaking. "WELL IF THIS HAPPENS ALL THE TIME THEN I'LL BE DAMNED!" I screamed and my voice was quivering.

When the ground stopped moving, I stared at the ceiling—hyperventilating—and I realized I was staring at the Oracle from the attic. It was something Daniel had told me about and I was sure it was her in the instant I saw her. Green mist poured out of her mouth and a cold, emotionless voice began to speak through the Oracle of Delphi.

"_Daughter of Morpheus, beware of the dark_

_For within it lies the wrath of ones before the Golden Arc_

_A child of death, you shall befriend_

_You will protect each other till the end_

_What lies ahead is your control_

_But wrong decision will lead to the loss of your soul_

_So heed my warning and follow your heart_

_For then begins your story's start."_

I froze, staring at the mirage until it disappeared. Daniel looked almost as shaken as me and I never wanted to see that look on his face. It seemed so _wrong_ on him and I abruptly wanted to see his usual lazy, sarcastic, arrogant smirk in place again but I shook off the thought almost quickly as it came. "What in Hades was that?" I whispered. "I—you need to talk to Chiron. That was a prophecy about your own fate not a prophecy for a quest but…it's not normal for anyone to get a prophecy without being issued a quest. Annabeth once had one, one that told her she had to wait for someone to come before she could go on a quest or something. Yours doesn't make any sense." Daniel answered and I was seriously wondering if there was something wrong with Daniel. This was a side I hadn't seen yet from him and I really wanted the old Daniel back _now_ because this Daniel was freaking me out but I responded anyway.

"Yes it does. There's a dark place that holds the wrath of either the Titans or the Giants, both of which are before the Golden Arc of the Gods. I need to stay away from it and something or other. I will end up a friend of a child of Hades and we'll protect each other till death or something. I control my fate but one wrong decision will kill me. So, I have to listen to her advice and follow my heart before my story can start." I said quietly, analyzing the prophecy easily. If he had thought it was complicated, he was either shaken up good or being a complete idiot because I thought Daniel de Muerte was quite clever.

"Sounds like hell in a hand basket." Daniel muttered and I sighed in relief when his normal teasing tone rose to the surface again. "They always say that idle hands are the devil's tools," I added, not trying to mask the meaning behind my words. "So, you're willing to throw your life on the line to do something about this?" He asked but not in disbelief but in awe like he had expected it but was still quite surprised and he respected it. I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but the fear bubbled deep inside and I forced it down because I didn't want him to see.

"Better than doing nothing and waiting for Armageddon or whatever comes," I replied and my tone was perfectly controlled and even…matter-of-fact. I was proud when a look of disbelief formed on Daniel's face briefly. I was glad I had gotten him. He probably knew I was scared but I was forcing the feeling away and letting my more courageous side take the reins but if I fooled him, I would've been surprised. "That's dangerous, not to mean suicidal and crazy." Daniel reminded me but his tone implies that he cares very little about that and it strengthens my waning bravery because if I knew myself, I didn't really care. Somehow, things would work out in the end.

"Dangerous is my middle name." I said, grinning and I was glad that he returned my devilish smile because in that one moment, we were perfectly in sync. If it was Kitty, she'd freak. If it was Derek, he'd be worried about me. If it was Kyrie, she would doubt me. But Daniel didn't look at me like I was insane. He looked at me like he understood and he was there to support me. And this time…if he was acting, I bought it.

I turned and ran out of the room and down the ladder, not knowing what else to do but to get away from that room in hopes of abandoning both my fears and my doubts. But I stopped at the door and called up to him, "You coming or not, Death Boy?" Daniel smiled at me and I knew what he was thinking: 'She's a psychotic, messed-up, and very reckless little angel' because for once, I saw the things Daniel read in my eyes. This time I was proud to say I knew in that instant exactly what was on his mind instead of the other way around.

"Coming," He replied out loud. "Last one to the Big House gets a makeover from the Aphrodite Cabin!" I shouted—because no matter what happened up in that Dream Room, I was still Dawn and I wouldn't let anything or anyone change that—and when he got down the ladder, I was already gone. "Some angel she is," Daniel muttered to himself and I could hear it from not too far away. Then he ran after me because I knew there was no way in hell he would get a makeover from the Aphrodite Cabin. They were like piranhas, ones with glittery pink lip gloss and dressed in designer clothes.

xxx

*Kitty*

After the tour around camp, Derek took me to the pavilion for lunch and that's when I spotted Dawn and some black-haired guy in the middle of the pavilion—who I think was Daniel—on the way to what I think was the Morpheus table since Derek told me there were only two children of Hades that they knew about—besides Bianca di Angel who was…dead—and Nico, Daniel's brother, never really came to Camp Half-Blood.

Derek pulled me along towards them and when we got close enough, I could hear their bickering. "Gods of Olympus, what happens if my siblings don't like me? What do I do then, Death Boy?" Dawn fretted. Daniel fixed her with an emerald gaze. "They'll like you. Faye likes everyone and she's a complete angel, unlike you, angel. Seth and Jared are playful and they'll probably tease you like younger brothers do to piss you off but they're very accepting. Don't worry so much, angel." Daniel replied. "Yeah, because I can totally trust you," Dawn retorted. "You could try and I know you trust me, angel. Come on, admit it! You _do!_" Daniel teased. "I DO NOT!" Dawn snapped. "Dawnie," I called. "WHAT?"

Dawn turned and looked at me, her eyes filled with annoyance and anger. But when she saw me, she looked like she wanted to kill me. "CAITLYN ADAMS, I WILL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF AND DROWN YOUR BODY IN POISON!" She screeched as she pounced on me. I screamed and toppled to the ground. "Dawnie, I'm so sorry!" I whimpered. She pinned my arms to my sides as she squeezed the air out of my lungs and I wondered if she was trying to choke me or if she really was that worried.

"I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT FORGIVE YOU! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? HUH? DID YOU? AND YOU KNOW THAT WORRYING ME IS THE MOST UNFORGIVABLE THING YOU COULD DO TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I'm so glad that you're okay, Kitty." Dawn started to scream but once she got to the last sentence, her voice cracked. "I was so worried, Kitty Kat. So worried, you stupid, stupid cat! You are the stupidest, clumsiest, and unluckiest cat ever!" She said as her embrace loosened and became gentle. "If you ever do that to me again, I will kill you." She whispered and I shuddered and nodded. "No promises but I'll do my best." I promised and Dawn smiled gently at me as she let go.

Daniel watched the scene with an amused smirk and mouthed, _'Hi'._ Derek looked at Dawn in a way that reminded me of brother looking at his younger sister after she did something cute and acted dense. Dawn looked concerned when she saw my wrist in a cast but besides that, she smirked and when I realized what I was wearing, I knew why. I was wearing a pink shirt with a Snuffalupagus on it saying: _Everyday I'm snuffling!' _It was the shirt she had given me for Christmas and one of my favorite shirts. But it was the shoes I was wearing that made her smirk. Under my jeans, a pair of _pink_ flats was on my feet. _I hated flats _and they were _pink _no less.

"WHY AM I WEARING FLATS? No wonder my feet are killing me!" I exclaimed, attempting to take the offensive shoes off but a tinkling laugh stopped me and I turned to see Kyrie, giggling, behind me. "Derek told me you didn't wear flats and I told that to an Aphrodite girl, who lent me a pair…" She commented and I glared at her. I took off the flats and tried to lob them at her but someone caught my arm and I expected it to be Dawn. "Hey, now, little Kitty Kat…Derek will be mad if you hit his girlfriend." Daniel remarked and I turned in surprise. "Dawn told me a lot about you, you know." He added and I dropped the flats. I put the shoes back on and looked at Derek.

"YOU'RE DATING KYRIE? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! OH MY GODS! THAT IS SO—" I screamed but Derek cut in. "Not true," He finished for me. "Definitely not true," Kyrie agreed. Dawn and Daniel shared mischievous smiles. "But it will be," They chorused in unison and Derek shuddered. Kyrie backed up for a second. "Since when did you two agree with each other?" Kyrie asked, looking frightened and stunned. "Oh gods, this is scary. Dawn and Daniel agreeing with each other means…this has gotten on a whole new level of bad." Derek remarked and I could tell he was thinking what we were all thinking. If Dawn and Daniel _both_ wanted something to happen…chances were that they would make it happen which meant Kyrie and Derek ending up together or having some moments together was bound to happen.

Daniel threw arm around Dawn and said, "Aren't you glad we can get along on something?" His tone was devilish and Derek shook his head. "I would be happy, yes, but…" Derek muttered. "It would've been nicer if what you had agreed on was something else." Kyrie finished for him. "See! You finish each other's sentences! That's so cute!" Dawn squealed and Daniel smirked. "I can see why you like them together!" I remarked, clapping my hands and giggling. "NOT YOU TOO," Kyrie and Derek yelled in unison and Dawn and I were thrown into a fit of giggles. "And you wonder why we were saying that," Daniel said exasperatedly. Derek groaned and Kyrie sighed.

"YO, DEREK! Care to join us at the table or are you too busy talking to your little girlfriends?" One of the Apollo kids yelled. "I'm still teasing Derek! Could you, like, wait for a second or is your life too boring at the moment that you can't survive another second not in his presence?" Dawn shouts back and the guy holds his hands up in surrender. "Besides, do I look like a girl to you?" Daniel drawls. The Apollo kid gives him an apologetic grin. "Fiery girlfriend you've got, Derek," He calls and Dawn laughs. "I'm his _sister,_ you _idiot._ Get your facts straight first before you go shooting off your mouth, will you?" Dawn called back. _"He's right, _little sis. I should go sit down. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone all right?" Derek interrupted her and Dawn nodded. "Fine, I'll be a good girl. I promise, big bro." Dawn replies and her angelic smile is in place but the evil grin shows through just below the surface and I back away.

Derek goes to sit at his table and Kyrie departs to hers. Daniel gives us a quick patronizing smile and a sarcastic salute before he leaves as well. "Come sit at my table, Kitty. You're not determined yet so…I thought you could sit with me first. I don't want to be alone with a bunch of my siblings that I don't even know…" Dawn says and I beam. "Okay!" I answer and we sit down on the table across two guys and next to a girl who seemed much younger than us—all of which were Dawn's sister and brothers.

The little girl had black hair like Dawn and she had light brown locks mixed in with them. Her eyes were like a doe's, wide, sweet, and _brown_. She had fair skin, soft features, and an innocent smile. "Hi! I'm Faye Marvel. You must be Dawn Skylark right? It's so nice to meet you! I always wanted a sister!" She piped up as we sat down and Dawn smiled back. "I'm glad I've got a new sister too, Faye. It's nice to meet you." Dawn answered and I giggled. "I'm Kitty Kat! I'm 12 and Dawn's best friend." I introduced myself and Faye smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Kitty Kat," She said. I noticed a manga in her hand called _Fairy Tail_ and my eyes widened. "You read Fairy Tail?" I asked and Faye nodded. "I love Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. "Me too," I replied excitedly.

xxx

Dawn

Kitty and Faye seemed too immersed in their conversation to introduce me to my two other siblings, both who Daniel told me were Seth and Jared. Seth and Jared were both thirteen but besides that and us being related, I knew nothing about them so I couldn't tell which one was who. The one on my left had black hair—which was supposed to be a trait of Morpheus children—and tan skin. He was lean and fit with dark emerald eyes and an endearing smirk. The one on the right had dark brown hair that was shaggier and longer than the other and eyes that seemed to be shifting between different shades of blue. His skin was lighter than the guy on the left and his smile was good-natured and charming instead of impish like the other.

"Hello, Dawn. I'm Seth Grayson," said the guy on right with blue eyes. "And I'm Jared Woods," said the guy on the left with the black hair and dark emerald eyes. "What's up?" I ask and they grin. "Depends on what you mean," Seth said. "If you want a literal answer, the pavilion ceiling is. But if you mean what most do, then nothing really…but that could change in a while," Jared replied and his impish smile says it all. I may really love my new siblings.

xxx

That first night in my cabin was different. I wasn't used to the snoring of other occupants and hearing the quiet breathing of someone on the bed underneath mine. It was also naturally cold in my cabin, like there was a hidden air-con in the room. There was also an aura in my cabin that grew stronger at night. The aura made me feel distracted and dragged me into daydreams or tried to pull me into a deep sleep until I finally did succumb to the drowsiness that washed over me. That night, I dream of my father again.

"_Hello, Dawn. I'm glad that you have gotten to camp safely and that your wounds from battle have healed. I heard you have received a prophecy recently and I shall advise one thing. Do not tell anyone of this besides those who already know. The time will come when you may tell others of this but until the time comes, it'll be best if you keep this to yourself. You'll know when it's the right time to tell others about this but just wait first, my dear. Until then, take care of yourself." _Morpheus says and I have to chide myself when I think that. He's my father.

"_Yes, Father. I trust that you are telling me this for a reason. I'll wait." _ I think and I know he can hear me. _"Well, when you wake up, you'll find that I have left you a little present. I hope you like it. I heard that you lost your dagger and all you have is that whip and I doubt that does too much and it's important that you protect yourself. I hope the weapon I picked out suits your taste. Now, I must go, Dawn. Rest assured I'll keep your sleep as nightmare-free as I possibly can. Good night, my dear." _Father says and I smile to myself. _"Thank you for everything, Father. Good night."_

And that morning, when I wake up, he's right. At the end of my bunk bed, there's a pair of black leather gloves and when I wear them, three foot celestial blades slide out of them. "Oh good, you've got a weapon. I forgot to tell you. Today is Friday and that means there's a Capture the Flag match after dinner. I hope you've gotten enough training because we're on the red team against Daniel de Muerte and your _brother_, Derek. On the plus side, Kyrie's on our team and we've got the Athena, Hermes, Hecate, Demeter, Hephaestus, Nyx, and Hypnos. On the down side, the Big Three kids are on the other team…" Seth announced. "Capture the Flag is going to be _epic_. You'd better start praying! We're also against the Ares kids. We're going to beat them or be beaten…literally." Jared added.

* * *

There! Another ending I like! Anyway, I should tell you. I've been writing all the chapters while I was at my aunt's house and I planned to upload them all at the same time depending on how long it got! All the notes at the end of the chapter were written at way before I posted all of the chapters because I was writing them real time and I didn't bother to change them when I posted all this. Sorry, sorry. I know it's a bit confusing… (as Kitty would have said: _A bit! You mean, very confusing!_) All right, whatever. The point is, I hope you like this. I don't want to write more than 6,000 words per chapter so these chapters are going to short and there will be lots of chapters until this thing ends. Anyway, read and review! All flames will be taken care of by Leo.

-Eve E


End file.
